Aphotic sage
by lovlove0989
Summary: Hermione respectait tous ses professeurs, mais pas plus que le potentiel et talentueux Mangemort, professeur Dolohov. Antonin n'a jamais prêté attention à aucun de ses élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il développe une relation malvenue, fâcheuse et complètement absurde avec la jeune Hermione Granger. TRAD DE LA FIC DE THRIFTY-CRIMSON
1. Chapitre 1 : Première année

Poudlard n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Hermione avait pu imaginer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été capable de l'imaginer ainsi ; c'était si magnifique.

À l'âge de onze ans, elle avait eu la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'une femme au regard sévère, le professeur McGonagall, était apparue sur le pas de sa porte avec les réponses à ses questions concernant les événements étranges qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie et une lettre d'invitation à une école magique avec son nom en caractères italiques dessus.

Mais c'était un concept complètement différent maintenant qu'elle était là. Le château était si beau, littéralement magique. L'histoire de Poudlard lui en avait assez dit. Elle l'avait même lu cinq fois. Et elle se retrouva envahie par les différentes émotions qui rebondissaient à l'intérieur de son minuscule corps à la vue des nouveaux paysages qui l'entouraient.

Ce fut le tournant de toute son existence. C'était une sorcière. Elle allait apprendre des sorts, des potions et tout ce que son esprit débordant pouvait absorber.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, regardant attentivement le plafond dont elle avait tant entendu parler dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle le commenta même à la jeune fille à côté d'elle qui le regardait avec admiration et stupéfaction. Hermione aimait pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec les autres. Surtout maintenant qu'il s'agissait de magie. Elle voulait en savoir le plus possible de toute façon.

Regardant ses nouveaux camarades pendant un moment, elle retourna à l'avant de la salle pour écouter poliment la chanson du professeur McGonagall et du choixpeau magique, avant de regarder le début de la cérémonie de répartition, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende enfin -

"Granger, Hermione."

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers, impatiente de voir où elle avait enfin sa place. Ce qu'elle appellerait sa maison pour les sept prochaines années à venir.

Le chapeau était placé sur ses boucles, elle écouta la voix étrangère dans sa tête qui débattait avec elle-même, essayant de déterminer où elle serait le mieux appropriée.

"Hmm... une Serdaigle désireuse d'apprendre, un esprit de Serpentard, une loyauté de Poufsouffle, et un coeur de Gryffondor. Quelle casse-tête tu es. Je suppose que je vais devoir te laisser décider. Tu ne peux choisir qu'une seule fois, donc tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte que ça soit la bonne décision."

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute allure. Les quatre maisons ? Elle correspondait aux quatre maisons ? Comment était-elle censée choisir ? Le chapeau était censé choisir pour elle !

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça, mademoiselle" lui rappela le chapeau. "Alors, quelle est ta décision ?"

Hermione ne tarda pas à décider. Serdaigle avait l'air sympa, elle avait toujours aimé les livres. Et l'intelligence et la loyauté étaient aussi des traits admirables. Mais la bravoure et le courage ne paraissait-il pas extraordinaire ? Etre capable d'avoir des amis et de les soutenir. Pour dire ce qu'elle pense. Protéger et aider les autres avec ses connaissances. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

"Je m'en doutais. Alors, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit...Gryffondor !"

Rayonnante, Hermione se leva du tabouret après avoir enlevé le chapeau et s'assit à côté d'un roux avec un grand P sur la poitrine. Probablement un Préfet. Elle pourrait lui poser des tas de questions plus tard.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Hermione saisit l'occasion d'interroger le préfet à côté d'elle, qui s'appelait Percy Weasley, le frère aîné du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans le train. Ils discutèrent du programme et de ce qu'elle ferait mieux de préparer à étudier pour sa première année jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vit l'occasion de poser la question qui l'intriguait vraiment arriver.

"Et les professeurs ?" Cette question sembla susciter l'attention d'un grand nombres d'élèves, surtout de la part d'autres premières années qui se demandaient la même chose qu'elle. Percy présenta brièvement chaque professeur, leur faisant connaître les points principaux de ceux qu'ils auront cette année.

McGonagall : Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, mais sans préjugé (à moins qu'il s'agisse de Quidditch). Très stricte et axé sur les règles, mais polie et respectueuse de tous. Elle enseigne la Métamorphose. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait trop de problèmes avec elle.

Flitwick : Directeur de la maison Serdaigle très amical et pétillant, en partie gobelin. Il enseigne les Sortilèges et Hermione savait d'avance qu'elle s'épanouirait dans cette classe. Il semblait être le genre de professeur qui apprécierait grandement son intelligence, surtout en tant qu'ancien Serdaigle.

Sinistra : Professeur d'astronomie, la plupart n'avaient rien à dire de négatif sur elle, mais rien de positif non plus. Bien que beaucoup d'étudiants plus âgés ont admis avoir le béguin pour elle. Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel ; les garçons étaient si transparents.

Sprout : Directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, également sympathique et aimé de tous. Elle était le professeur d'herbologie et bien qu'Hermione n'ait jamais été très intéressée par les plantes, elle ne pensait pas non plus avoir de problème avec ce cours.

Quirrell : L'actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Apparemment, personne ne tenait plus d'un an pour une raison inconnue, mais cet homme ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir plus d'une semaine. Il tremblait si fort qu'Hermione pouvait le voir se secouer de son siège.

Rogue : Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et maître des potions. Personne n'avait une seule bonne chose à dire sur lui. Il était contre quiconque n'étant pas à Serpentard, mais surtout ceux de Gryffondors. Un homme très strict et pragmatique. La plupart n'avaient que des insultes à lui lancer à la place de tout ce qui aurait pu servir à Hermione. Comme comment obtenir son approbation.

Et enfin, il y avait le professeur Dolohov. Percy semblait réticent à parler de l'homme à l'air sérieux assis de l'autre côté du professeur McGonagall. Mais il dit au groupe de premières années qui écoutait qu'il était le professeur de Théorie Magique, mais que pendant les quatre premières années de leur scolarité, il leur enseignerait l'histoire de la magie.

Hermione tenta d'obtenir plus d'informations ; l'histoire était l'un de ses sujets préférés quand elle était encore dans une école de Moldus. Ceux qui les entouraient le harcelaient de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder,

"D'accord, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais professeur, il est très juste. Et il enseigne une matière intéressante. C'est juste les rumeurs à son sujet qui lui donnent une mauvaise réputation."

"Des rumeurs ?" demanda un jeune Irlandais assis en face d'Hermione. Percy essaya d'ignorer la question, mais ses plus jeunes frères jumeaux étaient apparemment plus qu'heureux de répondre à la question à sa place,

"Vous parlez tous de Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Avant, c'était un Mangemort."

"Une partie du cercle de Tu-Sais-qui."

"Personne ne sait pourquoi il est parti."

"Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi il est ici."

"Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est un type dangereux..."

Ils terminèrent à l'unisson, "Et vous ne voudriez pas être de son mauvais côté."

Un bref silence s'abattit sur leur partie de la table avant que le garçon qu'Hermione savait être Harry Potter demanda : "S'il est si dangereux... pourquoi est-il professeur ?

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question, et avec un autre regard vers la table principale, Hermione regarda l'homme sombre continuer à manger sa nourriture dans un silence absolu, son regard ne quittant jamais le périmètre de la table.

Les pensées du sombre professeur disparurent au début de ses cours.

Ses premiers cours étaient absolument fascinants, mais le mercredi, Hermione était prête à en recevoir plus. Et heureusement, ce matin-là, ils avaient leur tout premier cours d'histoire de la magie avec le réputé professeur Dolohov. La plupart des propos qu'elle avait entendus à son sujet n'étaient que des rumeurs, comme celles de la cérémonie de bienvenue. Personne n'avait de preuve qu'il était autre chose qu'un professeur diplômé, alors Hermione était impatiente de pouvoir suivre son cours.

Alors que les premières années de Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers sa salle de classe au 3e étage, la seule salle de classe actuellement accessible à cet étage, ils virent les Serpentards patienter devant la porte fermée. Ils semblaient irrités d'avoir à attendre, mais lorsqu'une de ses camarades lui demanda si la porte était déverrouillée, personne ne répondit.

Ils sont restés à l'extérieur de la salle pendant près de cinq minutes, et le cours devait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus ennuyée par le fait que personne ne vérifiait s'il était déjà dans la salle de classe. Alors qu'elle débattait elle-même sur le sujet, elle sentit les autres autour d'elle se taire.

"Y a-t-il une raison," elle entendit une voix masculine grave, juste derrière elle, "pour laquelle vous attendez tous devant ma porte?"

Les élèves qui l'entouraient s'écartèrent et Hermione se sentit faire plusieurs pas en arrière, ne levant les yeux que lorsqu'une silhouette sombre passa devant elle et ouvrit les portes de la salle de classe.

Tout le monde se précipita après lui et elle entendit la même voix dire : "Trouvez-vous une place." Hermione savait déjà qu'elle voulait être devant et est immédiatement parti chercher un siège avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris. Elle se réjouit intérieurement quand elle vit que le bureau qui se trouvait en face et au centre de celui de Dolohov était encore disponible.

S'installant et déposant son sac au sol, elle était prête à sortir tout son matériel lorsque le professeur parla encore une fois de sa voix vive mais grave, "Sortez seulement vos plumes."

Hermione sentit la confusion et l'hésitation flotter dans la pièce, mais fit rapidement ce qu'il demanda, sortant la plus belle plume qu'elle avait obtenue au Chemin de Traverse. Quand le reste de ses camarades firent la même chose, la voix retentit à nouveau, "Inscrivez votre prénom et votre nom de famille, en gras, sur le dessus de votre bureau."

Timidement, tout le monde s'exécuta. Hermione s'assurait minutieusement que la façon dont elle le faisait était claire, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir à quoi ressemblait son travail. Mais quel que soit ce test, elle allait le réussir.

Quand elle termina, elle posa sa plume sur son bureau et leva les yeux pour voir le professeur Dolohov debout à côté de son bureau, regardant tout le monde accomplir cette tâche simple. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment de près et c'était complètement différent de ce qu'elle avait vu de loin.

C'était un homme très grand, remarqua-t-elle. Pas aussi grand que le demi géant Hagrid, mais il avait de très longues jambes. Et il était d'une couleur très sombre. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs, sa peau était d'une teinte olive claire, et même ses robes étaient d'un bordeaux profond.

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil sur quelque chose sur son bureau, avant qu'il ne ramasse un morceau de parchemin posé dessus. Il le regarda avant de lever brièvement son regard pour balayer la salle de classe à différents intervalles. Les roues de l'esprit d'Hermione tournaient alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Et puis ça l'a frappée.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que je viens de faire ?" Elle entendu le professeur demander. Sa main s'éleva instantanément en l'air. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle le vit regarder le papier avant de dire : "Oui, Mlle Granger ?"

Elle le savait. "Vous venez de nous faire faire un plan de classe, monsieur." Il la regarda un instant de plus avant de simplement lui répondre,

"Cinq points pour Gryffondor."

Hermione était un peu fâchée de ne pas avoir reçu de meilleurs éloges pour avoir répondu correctement à la question, mais elle accepta néanmoins de recevoir quelque chose en échange. Et les Points de Maison étaient importants pour ses camarades. Elle sortit de son esprit quand elle entendit le professeur reprendre la parole.

"Dans cette classe, jusqu'à votre cinquième année, vous apprendrez les origines et les propriétés de la magie et du monde des sorciers dans lequel nous vivons actuellement. Cette matière est conçu pour vous initier à l'introduction de la théorie qui est utilisée dans différentes formes de magie et à la création de nouveaux sorts. Au final, elle vous préparera à votre A.S.P.I.C.S de 6ème et 7ème année."

Il continua à expliquer les sujets qu'ils allaient aborder cette année, dont la plupart avaient un rapport avec les origines de la magie et Hermione en fut ravie. C'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir, le monde dont elle faisait maintenant partie. Et ce serait le cours pour tout lui apprendre.

Elle était folle de joie.

Et puis elle entendit sa voix diminuer davantage, si cela était possible. "Maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de règles personnelles concernant ma classe en dehors de celles qui sont déjà explicitement appliquées, mais il y a une chose que je ne tolérerai, discuterai ou n'ignorerai pas."

Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés alors que son expression sérieuse attirait l'attention de chaque élève dans la pièce. Est-ce que c'est ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient voulu dire quand ils ont dit qu'il pouvait être dangereux ? La température de la pièce semblait avoir chuter de quelques degrés.

"Il n'y aura pas de préjugés en ma présence, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de cette pièce. Je ne veux voir aucune forme d'intimidation, n'entendre aucune insulte, peu importe que ce soit par rapport à la Maison ou à la race." Il semblait regarder en direction des Serpentards sur le dernier mot et Hermione se sentit frémir. Elle savait que presque toutes les écoles avaient un problème avec les brutes, mais pourquoi le professeur Dolohov réagissait-il si durement ?

Mais sa question silencieuse demeura sans réponse alors qu'il reprenait son explication précédente sur la classe en elle-même. Au moment où il congédiait la classe, les autres semblaient heureux de quitter la pièce, mais Hermione s'attardait un peu.

Elle regarda le professeur Dolohov se pencher sur son bureau, regardant quelque chose dans un livre, avant que son regard se détourne et se verrouille au sien. Hermione se figea devant l'intensité qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux noirs. Insondable, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Mlle Granger ?" Elle l'entendit lui demander, la faisant sortir de sa transe. Mais ce qui l'a surprise, c'est qu'il ne posa pas la question avec méchanceté, mais avec ce qui aurait pu être de la curiosité.

"Non, monsieur."

Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de baisser les yeux vers le texte sur son bureau, "Alors passez une bonne journée."

Perplexe, Hermione marmonna un petit, "Vous aussi, professeur" avant de sortir de la pièce. Peut-être que tout le monde se trompait sur le professeur Dolohov. Il semblait avoir cette aura sombre qui l'entourait, mais il semblait quand même très gentil. D'une façon cool, pensa-t-elle.

Oui, c'était ça. Le professeur Dolohov était juste un peu à l'écart. Mal jugé, en tout cas.

Une année de plus.

Antonin réprima le soupir qu'il avait sentit s'accumuler dans ses poumons et prit à la place une gorgée de son thé. Le nouveau semestre avait commencé il y a quelques semaines de cela et il sentait la même routine banale pendant que les heures passaient. La seule chose qui différait du décor habituel de Poudlard était les nouveaux premières années.

Harry Potter était l'un d'entre eux. Essayant de ne pas se moquer extérieurement, Antonin replongea dans son petit déjeuner, espérant que personne ne remarqua son bref lapsus.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce garçon, comme Rogue le faisait visiblement. Il aurait juste souhaité que le garçon soit né des années avant lui. Peut-être que s'il avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Antonin ne serait pas coincé à vivre cette vie de professeur à Poudlard.

Ou peut-être que si. Merlin sait que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il pourrait toujours être à Azkaban à la place. Mais il avait suivi les conseils de sa mère et il était parti chercher refuge chez Dumbledore. Et il l'avait reçu, à un prix, bien sûr.

Il enseignerait aux prochaines générations de sorciers et sorcières, les protégerait comme il devait et ne s'associerait plus jamais avec ceux qu'il soupçonnait ou dont il était prouvé qu'ils avaient des liens avec le côté obscur.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes avec ce dernier point. Il pouvait vivre le reste de sa vie sans jamais à revoir ce genre d'individus. Surtout ceux de ce groupe de lèche-bottes.

Mais maintenant, il était coincé. S'il songeait même à quitter sa place à Poudlard, il serait sous la surveillance du ministère. Malheureusement, le directeur était la seule raison pour laquelle le ministère avait laisser passer ses présumés crimes après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Parce que pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore abriterait-il un Mangemort reconnu ?

En jetant un coup d'œil sur la table, Antonin grimaça à la vue de Rogue avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. Pourquoi, en effet, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Finissant le reste de son repas dans un usuel silence, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il avait les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard aujourd'hui si sa mémoire était juste. Ce qui était généralement le cas. S'installant à son bureau, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder en l'air lorsque les étudiants commencèrent à entrer, trop occupés à consulter ses notes de cours pour l'heure suivante.

"Ferme-la, je-sais-tout. Plus personne ne se soucie des rébellions gobelins." Les yeux d'Antonin se levèrent et regardèrent le plus jeune garçon Weasley entrer dans la salle de classe, suivi de près par Potter avec une Mlle Granger étincelante à l'arrière.

"Mais les gobelins sont encore traités de cette façon aujourd'hui ! Comment peux-tu ne pas t'en soucier le moins du monde ?"

"Parce que je m'en soucie pas ! Et si tu n'étais pas si odieuse, tu comprendrais ça et tu me laisserais tranqui-"

"Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor" aboya Antonin, ce qui fit réagir les deux garçons instantanément qui lâchèrent leurs sacs sous le choc.

"Pourquoi-"

Les premières années, pensa-t-il avec exaspération, "je crois avoir déjà dit que je n'aimais pas me répéter, M. Weasley. Maintenant, asseyez-vous." En regardant le garçon grognait et son ami faire ce qu'il a dit, il ressentit la sensation familière de picotement de quelqu'un qui le regardait. En regardant plus loin, il rencontra les grands yeux bruns de la jeune Granger. Elle détourna les yeux et s'assit à sa place, au devant de la pièce.

Bizarre, pensa-t-il brièvement avant de se lancer directement dans son cours. Lorsqu'il termina et leur demanda de lire tranquillement le reste du cours, Antonin s'assit à son bureau et étudia de façon décontractée certains des élèves de la salle.

Il connaissait déjà la plupart des Serpentards, ayant travaillé en collaboration avec leurs parents et grands-parents dans le passé. Il se tourna donc de nouveau vers les Gryffondors. Weasley, Longbottom, Patil, Potter, Brown, Finnegan, Thomas, Dunbar et Granger...

Antonin n'a jamais pris l'habitude de faire attention aux étudiants au-delà du cadre professionnel. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu ce problème avant, d'autant plus qu'aucun élève ne s'est jamais vraiment démarqué pour lui. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir affaire à un fauteur de troubles qui ne voulait pas suivre les règles, mais plusieurs semaines de détention avec Filch réglaient généralement ce problème.

Mais maintenant il remarquait cette fille. Hermione Granger. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, elle lui a juste...sauté dessus. Il pouvait la repérer dans la foule, non seulement à cause de la crinière sauvage de ses boucles, mais aussi parce qu'elle était toujours seule. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il lui accordait tant d'attention. Il comprenait ce que c'était d'être seul. Et il n'aimait pas le fait qu'une fillette de onze ans ait à vivre ce sentiment.

Surtout qu'elle est née-moldue et en première année dans une école de sorcellerie. Cette transition à elle seule était déjà assez difficile, mais devoir la vivre seule... Antonin n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir de la sympathie ou de l'inquiétude, mais là, ce fut le cas. Ce n'était pas horrible non plus ; étrange et pénible peut-être.

Mais il sentait juste le besoin de veiller sur elle. Le pousser à retirer des points à ses propres camarades de classe ignorants, lui donner des points supplémentaires pour des questions qui ne le nécessitaient pas, et être respectueux envers elle chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il se sentait un peu mieux quand elle souriait.

En sortant de son esprit, il congédia la classe, jetant un dernier regard sur la tête bouclée de la jeune fille avant de rediriger son attention vers son prochain cours de magie collective. Beaucoup plus intéressant que l'établissement de monarchies magiques.

Antonin aimait enseigner en partie, mais il préférait faire ses propres recherches ou s'améliorer en tant que magicien. Il y avait encore tant de connaissances à acquérir et il n'avait pas toujours le temps de s'y consacrer entre les cours, les patrouilles et les innombrables réunions. En général, il en faisait au cours de l'été, mais ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Ses pensées intérieures sur la vie fut interrompues quand il entendit un léger bruit de fracas à l'extérieur des portes fermées et ce qui semblait être des rires de filles. En soupirant, il bondit de sa chaise et marcha derrière son bureau, faisant des pas modérés jusqu'à la porte, tout en agrippant la poignée.

"Quel maladroite."

"Regarde où tu vas Granger." Ouvrant la porte, Antonin regarda les deux filles de Serpentard qui se tenaient devant lui. Dans son champs de vision il pouvait voir Mlle Granger accroupie, ramassant ses papiers et livres éparpillés sur le sol.

Rétrécissant les yeux sur les deux élèves, il grogna, "Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. Éloignez-vous de ma vuee avant que je décide de le doubler." Les filles n'ont pas eu besoin de le répéter deux fois et se sont enfuies dans le couloir, leurs chaussures faisant écho tout autour d'elles. Antonin regarda la jeune fille qui luttait encore pour ramasser tous ses effets personnels avant de dire doucement,

"Mlle Granger." Elle interrompu ses mouvements un instant mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il pouvait l'entendre essayer d'empêcher de renifler. Elle essaye de ne pas pleurer, se dit-il. Surtout pas devant lui. Il n'était ni Sprout ou même McGonagall. Il ne faisait pas pleurer les élèves. Il ne réconfortait pas.

Au lieu de cela, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui dit d'ouvrir son sac. Elle pencha la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses petits sourcils se creusant avant de regarder à nouveau le désordre à l'intérieur de son petit sac. Mais elle ne le questionna pas et fit ce qu'il disait. Et d'un léger mouvement de poignet et d'un sort chuchoté, tous les objets qui se trouvaient auparavant sur le sol, devant la porte, se rangeaient soigneusement à l'intérieur de son sac. L'encre renversée retourna à l'intérieur de son récipient le parchemin de feuilles s'arrangea parmi ses livres, et finalement les plumes glissèrent délicatement dans leur étui avant que la languette en cuir ne ferme le sac.

Debout, il offrit à la jeune fille stupéfaite, toujours à genoux, sa main. Elle regarda son avant-bras tendu un moment avant de glisser sa main beaucoup plus petite dans la sienne et de lui permettre de l'aider à se lever du sol du château. Elle était si petite, remarqua-t-il. A peine au niveau de sa poitrine. Ces boucles étaient tout aussi adorables. Mais ses yeux étaient intelligents. Ils étaient énormes, remplissant son petit visage, et reflétaient chaque petite émotion en eux. Elle était vraiment une Gryffondor ; ils n'étaient jamais doués pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient.

"Merci, professeur" il l'entendu chuchoter. Elle essuya le dos de sa main sur son visage avant de le regarder à nouveau, rencontrant son regard spontanément. Les coins de ses yeux étaient un peu brillants, mais elle ne semblait plus au bord des larmes.

" De rien, Mlle Granger", répondit-il poliment. Il regarda comment elle soulevait le sac rangé désormais sur son épaule. A quel point était-il lourd ? Elle était en train de s'épuiser en dessous. Il avait vu plusieurs manuels différents et avait conclu qu'il était très probablement alourdi par eux.

Merlin sait pourquoi il s'en soucie. Ou pourquoi il lui dit ce qui suivit. "Sortez votre baguette, Mlle Granger." Elle le regarda, surprise, mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. "Pointez-le sur votre sac et dites "Leviore"." Elle le fit et il pouvait visiblement voir son dos se redresser à mesure que le poids sur son épaule diminuait considérablement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, Professeur ?" Elle lui demanda, le regardant avec admiration. Antonin se décala légèrement lors de ce changement d'expression avant d'expliquer,

"Le sortilège de Charge Allégée. Fonctionne sur la plupart des objets inanimés, sauf ceux qui ont déjà des propriétés magiques ou des malédictions sur eux." Elle continuait à le fixer comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Mal à l'aise, il retourna dans sa classe, mais pas avant de lui rappeler : "N'avez-vous pas bientôt herbologie, Mlle Granger ?".

Il l'entendit haleter et partir à la hâte, "Merci encore professeur", avant que ses pas ne disparaissent dans le couloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'intimité de la salle vide qu'Antonin s'autorisa à sourire brièvement.

Les premières années.

Hermione n'était pas si troublée de ne pas s'être encore fait d'amis. C'était le même problème qu'elle avait eu à l'école ordinaire des Moldus. La seule différence, c'est que ses camarades ne respectaient pas vraiment le fait qu'elle était intelligente...

Cela lui avait causé beaucoup de stress et avait fait d'elle une cible pour tout le monde. En repensant à ce jour-là, elle se souvient de l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque ces deux filles Serpentardes l'avaient fait trébucher à l'extérieur de la classe. Elles avaient continué de rire et de donner des coups de pied dans ses affaires de l'autre côté du couloir et il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas pleurer.

Et à son grand embarras, c'est ainsi que le professeur Dolohov l'avait trouvée. À genoux sur le sol, au bord des larmes, pendant qu'on se moquait d'elle. Mais fidèle à sa parole, il avait enlevé des points et renvoyé ses bourreaux en courant.

Puis il l'avait aidée... les premières années.

Hermione n'était pas si déconcertée qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fait d'amis. C'était le même problème qu'elle avait eu à l'école régulière des Moldus. La seule différence, c'est que ses pairs ne respectaient pas vraiment le fait qu'elle était intelligente...

Cela lui a causé beaucoup de stress et a fait d'elle une cible pour tout le monde. En repensant à un jour en particulier, elle se souvient de l'humilité qu'elle a ressentie lorsque ces deux filles Slytherin l'ont fait trébucher à l'extérieur de la classe. Ils avaient continué à rire et à donner des coups de pied dans ses affaires de l'autre côté du plancher et il a fallu toute sa détermination pour ne pas pleurer.

Et à son embarras, c'est ainsi que le professeur Dolohov l'avait trouvée. À genoux sur le sol, près des larmes, pendant qu'on se moquait d'elle. Mais fidèle à sa parole, il avait amarré des points et envoyé ses bourreaux en courant.

Puis il l'avait aidée... A la hauteur des yeux, Hermione pensait que le professeur était très élégant. Elle pensait qu'il avait un beau visage et, à y regarder de plus près, ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, mais d'un brun très foncé. Et il était gentil, à sa façon. Il ne disait pas des mots réconfortants, mais l'aidait à sa façon.

Le sort dont il lui avait parlé était aussi très pratique. Elle pourrait l'utiliser fréquemment, surtout avec tous les livres qu'elle aimait emprunter à la bibliothèque. Hermione cochait une autre case de la liste mentale sur le professeur Dolohov. Mal jugé, respectueux, poli et gentil. Il n'était pas parfait, note-t-elle. Sa capacité de se replier comme une huitre et d'être perçu comme une personne dangereuse était inquiétant. Ça n'a surtout pas aidé les rumeurs à son sujet. Mais, pour elle, les aspects positifs compensaient les aspects négatifs.

De plus, son cours était l'un des plus intéressants.

Bien sûr, la plupart de ses camarades appréciaient probablement la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, et elle aimait bien aussi, mais pour une née-moldue, apprendre à connaître le monde dont elle faisait partie aujourd'hui était plus important que de brandir une baguette.

Souriante, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque et se prépara à aller en Métamorphose. Elle voulait être l'une des premières personnes présentes afin de pouvoir demander au professeur McGonagall ce qu'elle venait de découvrir aujourd'hui dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait dévoré avant les cours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans les escaliers mouvants.

Énormément frustrée, elle hésitait à sauter pour atteindre le plateau sur lequel elle avait besoin d'être, alors que celui sur lequel elle était actuellement tournait dans la direction opposée, se reliant à l'escalier provenant du troisième étage.

Hermione s'accrochait à la rampe, mais elle leva les yeux quand le bruit des pas descendirent de l'escalier. Elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette sombre et son air penaud,

"Bonjour Professeur Dolohov..." Il marcha sur l'escalier ou elle s'était retrouvée coincée et s'arrêta, la regardant de haut avec son expression habituelle.

" N'avez-vous pas cours dans quelques minutes, Mlle Granger ?" Il demanda lentement, en soutenant son regard, alors que la cage d'escalier se remettait à bouger aléatoirement. Hermione serra son emprise sur la rampe, mais le professeur ne fit que se tenir là, ne se balançant même pas quand ils se déplaçaient.

"Oui, monsieur, Métamorphose. Mais je suis...coincé..." Elle le vit lever un sourcil, l'a regarder jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se dirige vers la balustrade à laquelle elle s'accrochait.

"À la rampe ?" Hermione eut un petit rire à sa petite plaisanterie et secoua la tête avant de répondre,

"Non, monsieur. Sur l'escalier." Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, avant de demander,

"Combien de fois avez-vous lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, Mlle Granger ?" Hermione n'a pas compris pourquoi il lui demandait ça maintenant. Mais elle répondit rapidement,

"Cinq fois, monsieur." De nouveau, il hocha simplement la tête et posa une autre question,

"Et vous souvenez-vous de la partie concernant le château lui-même ? Chapitre 8, je crois."

"Le château est conscient !" Et l'escalier commença à ralentir, presque comme s'il l'avait entendue. Elle regarda vers le haut et remarqua l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du professeur Dolohov.

"En effet, il l'est. Alors, où vouliez-vous aller, Mlle Granger ?"

Hermione s'empressa de dire : "Je dois aller au sixième étage avant d'être en retard pour le cours." Et l'escalier se pencha vers l'avant à sa demande, la jetant directement sur le torse de son professeur.

Lorsque la cage d'escalier cessa finalement de bouger, Hermione s'éloigna de l'homme plus âgé avec hésitation, craignant presque de voir sa réaction. "Mlle Granger..." Elle l'entendit commencer et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être punie pour ses actions.

"Les escaliers prennent la ponctualité très au sérieux. La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à les informer poliment de l'endroit où vous voulez aller." Avait-il dit d'un ton...taquin ? Hermione ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux, mais le professeur descendait déjà les escaliers, loin d'elle...

"Professeur" commença-t-elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se tourner légèrement vers elle. "Ce sort dont vous m'avez parlé l'autre jour...Pourrait-il être utilisé sur les gens ?" Elle n'avait rien trouvé sur ce sort dans aucun de ses manuels scolaires et cette question la rendait folle.

"Cela pourrait... Mais les effets secondaires pourraient être", il fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste. " Étranges."

"Oh." Elle se déplaça légèrement avant de regarder son expression qui attendait. "Merci encore, monsieur."

"Pas de problème, Mlle Granger." Et puis il repartit, descendant les escaliers au fur et à mesure que les escaliers se réajustaient pour mieux le reconduire. Hermione l'observa quelques instants de plus avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait cours et qu'elle pouvait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

Tout le monde se trompait sur le professeur Dolohov, pensa-t-elle en montant les escaliers qui répondaient à sa demande. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui pourrait-il faire quelque chose d'aussi maléfique que d'être un Mangemort pour Vous-Savez-Qui ? C'était absurde.

C'était la nuit d'Halloween. Un troll a été trouvé à l'intérieur du château. Et maintenant Antonin se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles, fixant Mlle Granger, Mrs Weasley et Potter, et un troll de montagne inconscient.

McGonagall leur demanda ce qui s'était passé, comme c'était son devoir en tant que directrice adjointe et chef des trois autres directeurs de maisons. Rogue inspectait la bête inconsciente et Antonin, eh bien, il regardait Mlle Granger mentir entre ses dents.

C'était seulement pour protéger les deux garçons idiots à côté d'elle, mais quand même...Cela causait une colère irrationnelle qui bouillait sous la surface de sa peau. Elle lui mentait ; elle mentait pour les protéger.

En plus d'être inutile de mentir à un homme qui avait torturé et assassiné des gens pour gagner sa vie, la simple pensée qu'elle gâchait son potentiel, son avenir, juste pour protéger ces deux malfaiteurs suffisait à lui donner l'envie de les étrangler avant qu'une telle tragédie ne puisse se produire.

Antonin résista à l'envie de gémir et couvrir son visage de ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une putain de première année, fasse réapparaître en lui des tendances violentes antérieures ? Il avait passé douze ans sans trop réfléchira ce sujet et maintenant il voulait soudainement enrouler ses mains autour du cou de ces deux gamins de onze ans et regarder la vie quitter leurs yeux.

Oh Merlin...Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il savait qu'il était dangereux, mais envers les enfants ? Il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire du mal à un enfant, Antonin aimait à penser qu'il n'était pas un monstre absolu. Bien que ce soit peut-être le cas. Ces pensées violentes destinées aux écoliers à cause de cette fille étaient plus qu'une preuve suffisante.

Et surtout, pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Avec qui ses élèves choisissaient d'être amis ne le préoccupait pas. Surtout pas celle-là. Il devrait plutôt être content qu'elle ne soit plus seule. Mais la petite voix au fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il avait assez aidé.

"Je suis très déçue de vous, Mlle Granger. Retournez à votre dortoir. Je suis sûr que le professeur Dolohov sera assez aimable pour vous y escorter." Non. Non, le professeur Dolohov ne voulait pas être aimable à cet instant. Il était un peu occupé à se battre mentalement avec lui-même.

En se retournant et en sortant des toilettes, il laissa échapper une grimace en s'assurant que les légers pas de son élève demeuraient bien derrière lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer sa frustration à la fille qui en était apparemment la cause.

Ils marchèrent donc dans les couloirs, le seul son étant l'écho de leurs pas ; sa démarche fut régulière et frénétique. Il savait qu'il marchait vite, c'était naturel pour lui de faire de longues enjambées, alors il ralentit légèrement. Il entendit qu'elle souffla de soulagement alors que ses pas commençaient à paraître moins pressés. Bon sang... Maintenant il adaptait sa façon de marcher pour cette fille ?

Finalement, ils s'approchaient de la tour Gryffondor et Antonin pouvait retourner dans sa chambre pour s'abandonnait à plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu. Après la journée qu'il a eue, il pensait qu'il le méritait.

Mais rien ne pouvait être aussi simple.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se retourner et de laisser la jeune fille à son dortoir, il l'entendit dire "Je suis désolée si je vous ai aussi déçu, Professeur Dolohov..." Il voulait grogner, mais heureusement, il avait assez de self-control pour étouffer ça.

"Je ne suis pas déçu des événements qui se sont produits, Mlle Granger. Je suis déçu que vous ayez menti." Surtout à moi, son cerveau de traître ajouta. Il se retourna légèrement et vit sa tête penchée d'embarras.

"Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, monsieur..." Il maudissait l'honneur des Gryffondors.

"Ça ne vous excuse-" Il commença à se mettre en colère, mais s'arrêta lui-même. Il était en colère, furieux et incroyablement frustré, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Pas à la petite Hermione Granger qui ne l'a jamais regardé avec crainte ou méfiance.

Ses grands yeux fixaient droit dans les siens, et les larmes commençaient à couler de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, il soupçonné d'en être la cause supplémentaire.

"À l'avenir, Mlle Granger, évitez au moins de me mentir", compromit-il. Elle semblait se reprendre grâce à ses mots. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il avait pris un ton plus doux avec elle. Pourtant...il ne pouvait empêcher la multiplication des questions ennuyeuses se répandre dans son esprit épuisé. La plupart d'entre elles avaient un lien avec la raison pour laquelle il faisait des compromis.

"Oui, professeur, mais..." Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander, "Pourquoi seulement vous ?".

"Parce que je le devine." Définitivement. Elle semblait accepter ses paroles en hochant la tête et en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Antonin marchait dans les couloirs, se demandant quels péchés avait-il commis pour entrer dans ce nouveau degré de l'enfer.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

La fin de sa première année apparut plus vite qu'Hermione ne le pensait possible. Après les débâcles avec Snape, Fluffy, et Quirrell/Vous-Savez-Qui Hermione était prête pour une pause. Mais, au moins, elle s'était fait des amis. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle les appréciait quand même.

Ils lui ont donné l'impression que Poudlard était beaucoup plus sa maison qu'avant.

Il y avait tant de choses à aimer dans cette école, des classes et de l'abondance de connaissances qu'elle pouvait acquérir, aux différentes bizarreries du château en lui-même, aux différentes personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées et avec lesquelles elle avait pu interagir au quotidien.

Ses camarades de maison avaient grandi après l'incident survenu durant Halloween et elle se sentait beaucoup plus intégrée parmi ses camarades Gryffondors. Bien qu'être du bon côté où se trouvait Fred et George Weasley n'était peut-être pas si différent d'être du mauvais côté... Au moins, ils étaient toujours gentils.

Et les professeurs étaient étonnants aussi. D'autant plus que Rogue ne s'avérait pas être un homme aussi horrible au final. Bien qu'elle puisse comprendre que Harry le pensait. Il n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus aimable. Tout comme Percy Weasley l'avait avertie lors de la réception de bienvenue il y a quelques mois.

Bien qu'il se soit trompé sur le professeur Dolohov. Après que son professeur l'avait avertie de ne pas lui mentir la nuit d'Halloween, elle ressentit un nouvel élan de respect pour l'homme. Tous ses cours étaient intéressants et regorgeaient d'informations utiles. Lui-même était de toute évidence un brillant sorcier. Et c'était un homme si gentil.

Il était très talentueux et perspicace et Hermione espérait pouvoir atteindre ce niveau un jour. Cela semblait être un bon niveau de compétences à avoir. Elle se demandait s'il pourrait lui apprendre à détecter les mensonges un jour...

Elle sourit légèrement, pensant qu'elle aurait plus de temps plus tard pour cela. Il lui restait encore six ans à attendre impatiemment.

Hermione avait hâte de tout expérimenter.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année

La première semaine de cours était toujours intéressante pour Antonin. Ça lui donnaient en général une idée de la façon dont le reste de l'année se déroulerait. Pour le moment ? Mal.

Si Dumbledore avait engagé quelqu'un comme Antonin alors qu'il était encore ici, il s'interrogerait évidemment sur la logique derrière cela, mais accepterait la décision de l'ancien sorcier parce que c'était exactement la même chose qu'il avait traversé lui-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Merlin, a bien pu posséder ce vieux schnock pour embaucher Gilderoy Lockhart?

Des présumés Mangemorts ? C'est discutable. Des narcissiques, imbéciles, escrocs ? Non. Il a mis le doigt sur celui-là.

Antonin savait à quoi s'attendre de sa propre espèce. C'était comme ça qu'il avait tenu si longtemps avec le Maître de Potion. Certes, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet homme, et surtout il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il pouvait travailler avec lui. Bordel, il travaillerait à nouveau avec ses ex-collègues racistes et sociopathes. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec ce crétin, c'était de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de parler de ses nombreuses mésaventures et de la façon dont il pourrait améliorer chaque matière enseignée par les professeurs.

Je jure que s'il vient ici...

"Professeur Dolohov ! Vous avez été anormalement silencieux ! Que pensez-vous d'ajouter les rébellions des Fées à votre programme scolaire ? Je suis sûr que vos élèves pourraient en bénéficier-"

Antonin lui fit un regard meurtrier avant de grogner, "Mes élèves bénéficieront de faits et non de contes de fées, professeur." Il balança au nouveau blond (lui même proclamé ainsi) et la salle de réunion se tut en un silence de mort. Bien, Antonin pensait sombrement. Il en avait besoin.

"Ah oui..." L'homme frappa nerveusement ses mains sous le regard du magicien noir avant de s'éloigner. " Passons à autre chose !"

Quel branleur...Antonin gémissait intérieurement que la réunion continuait d'être dirigée par cet idiot au lieu du directeur qui ne faisait que regarder joyeusement. Bien sûr, il trouvait cette situation amusante.

Au moins Lockhart éviterait probablement le professeur de théorie à partir de maintenant. À moins qu'il ne possède pas vraiment une seule cellule cérébrale comme McGonagall l'avait suggéré lors de la première réunion.

Cependant, la plupart des professeurs donnaient raison à l'homme solennel de toute façon.Les seuls qui converseraient ouvertement avec Antonin étaient Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid et Flitwick parfois. La plupart des autres ne faisaient que tolérer sa présence. Mais il sembla qu'il gagna quelques bons points lorsqu'il avait remit Lockhart à sa place.

Sprout et Sinistra lui avaient envoyé des regards compatissants sur sa tentative de faire taire l'homme ; même Rogue avait l'air de souhaiter que les paroles d'Antonin aient définitivement réduit l'homme flashy au silence.

Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu tuer l'homme et s'en débarrasser.

Mais il était censé être "repenti " ou peu importe ce que cela suggérait. Et il devait de l'argent à Dumbledore. Pour beaucoup de choses en fait. Ainsi, en ravalant les remarques cinglantes qu'il avait sur le bout de sa langue, il souffrit pendant le reste de la réunion du personnel silencieusement.

Quand ce fut enfin terminé, il soupira d'un profond soulagement, attirant le regard amusé du professeur à sa gauche, Vector, qui avait l'air prêt à s'enfuir également. Il a légèrement incliné la tête en signe de respect avant de se lever pour partir. Mais alors qu'il sortait, la sorcière souriante de tout à l'heure le rattrapa.

"Je suis surprise qu'Albus ait mis autant de temps à nous congédier cette fois. Je pense qu'il voulait que Lockhart nous torture, mais pour quelle raison, je ne sais pas trop." Antonin s'arrêta légèrement, regardant la petite femme. Vector n'avait discuté avec lui qu'à certaines occasions, mais moins que les autres avec qui il parlait habituellement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'intimidait, comme tous les autres. Qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

"Ce n'est pas surprenant du tout", dit-il avec hésitation, avant de finir avec plus d'assurance, "le vieil homme est sénile depuis un certain temps déjà." Vector explosa de rire à ses paroles.

"J'ai toujours su que tu avais secrètement le sens de l'humour, Antonin." L'homme en question souleva un sourcil mais ne répondit rien pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans les couloirs. À quelques reprises, Vector fit la conversation, ce qui causa une légère gêne à Antonin. Il n'était pas très bon pour converser avec les autres, pas si facilement du moins. Il avait toujours été un homme calme et réservé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent les voix aiguës des enfants qu'il se redressa. Les étudiants étaient censés être au lit à cette heure-ci. Le duo tourna dans un coin et il aperçut trois personnes se disputant au milieu du couloir devant la tour Gryffindor.

"Je m'en occupe" murmura-t-il à Vector avec un signe de tête et un autre sourire étrange, elle s'en alla, le laissant s'occuper de Potter, Weasley et Mlle Granger.

Le rouquin semblait faire un accord avec Potter tandis que Mlle Granger secouait la tête obstinément. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les approchait, il entendu un peu ce dont ils discutaient,

"Sérieusement 'Mione, d'abord ma mère, maintenant toi ? Lockhart est un vrai con !"

"Il ne l'est pas ! Il est brillant !"

"Je déteste être d'accord avec Ron, mais il n'est pas si talentueux que ça, Hermione. Tu as écouté ce qu'il a dit en classe aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi-"

"C'est parce que tu n'as pas bien formulé la question, Harry ! Il était juste confus."

Antonin a changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'il tuerait vraiment cet homme. Ce soir, de préférence. Mais d'abord, il devait s'occuper du trio qui semblait avoir ce penchant pour les ennuis.

"Peut-être" commença-t-il, sa voix grave et profonde attirant instantanément l'attention du trio, "Pouvez-vous avoir cette conversation dans votre salle commune au lieu du couloir ?"

"Bien sûr, désolé, monsieur, nous allions justement," commença Mlle Granger, se tournant pour donner le mot de passe au portrait, mais pas avant que Weasley ne décide de rouvrir sa bouche.

"Professeur, que pensez-vous de Lockhart ?" La brune s'est retournée si vite qu'Antonin eu peur qu'elle puisse avoir une entorse cervicale.

"Ronald ! C'est incroyablement impoli-"

"Mais il travaille avec lui, donc il a certainement une opinion-"

"Le professeur Lockhart est le collègue du professeur Dolohov, et je suis sûre qu'ils se respectent mutuellement," comme elle commençait a parler, Antonin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer à propos de sa mention du "respect". Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, la confusion emplit ses yeux.

"Mon-Monsieur ?" Elle demanda avec hésitation. Antonin aurait dû envoyer les trois au lit et ne pas s'occuper de leur puérilité. Mais...quelque chose dans la façon dont elle défendit Lockhart et le complimenta... Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Et donc il finit par dire la vérité,

"Lockhart est en effet impressionnant dans sa capacité à produire des bêtises et à faire croire n'importe quoi aux abrutis."

Il se sentit mieux lorsqu'il en parlait ouvertement, mais le petit visage de Mlle Granger ne le fit pas. Ses yeux qui avaient toujours été si expressifs se fermaient et sa bouche se serrait en une ligne droite tandis que ses crétins d'amis faisaient une danse obscène en chantant "On te l'a dit". Il regretta instantanément son honnêteté, mais il refusa de s'en excuser.

Elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité et d'y croire selon ses propres mots.

Et elle le ferait. Lockhart n'était qu'un acteur aussi bon que son public le croyait. En fin de compte, les élèves faisaient le rapprochement. Ainsi, il envoya les Gryffondors au lit sans qu'il enlève de points et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Il ne faisait qu'une faveur à Hermione Granger, il rationalisait. Les hommes comme Lockhart étincelant et brillant étaient d'aussi grands trompeurs que les hommes sombres et charismatiques qui ont grandi pour devenir des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il valait mieux qu'elle apprenne la déception que de rester dans l'ignorance.

C'est ce qu'il s'est dit.

Sang-de-bourbe...

Ce que Draco Malfoy lui avait dit avait été si grave, si insultant, que Ron avait instantanément essayé de lui jeter un sort au lieu de se moquer de lui. Le pauvre avait oublié que sa baguette était cassée et la malédiction rebondit et le frappa à la place. Tous les trois, Hermione, Ron et Harry, étaient assis à l'intérieur de la hutte de Hagrid, regardant Ron cracher des limaces encore et encore.

C'était assez dégoûtant, mais Hermione s'abstenu de faire des commentaires pour une fois parce qu'il n'était dans cette situation que parce qu'il avait essayé de défendre son honneur. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione ne comprenait pas complètement pourquoi le mot avait une telle connotation négative.

Elle savait que ça n'avait pas l'air amical. Et la façon dont Malfoy lui avait craché dessus lui a en quelque sorte indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. De plus, le mot lui-même était assez explicite. Sang de bourbe - sang sale.

Il parlait du fait qu'elle était une née-moldue et que ses parents étaient Moldus. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui, il venait de parents sorciers, un sang pur. Mais Hermione ne comprenait pas comment cela faisait d'elle moins une sorcière que lui en tant que sorcier. Elle a eu de meilleures notes que lui, donc ça devait compter pour quelque chose non ?

Ça la perturbait.

Pourquoi avoir des préjugés sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas contrôler ? S'il l'avait traitée de je-sais-tout, ça aurait été justifiable. S'il l'avait appelée par un autre terme péjoratif, elle pourrait même le comprendre. Mais Sang-de-bourbe..? Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela prouve que certains ne croyaient pas qu'elle avait sa place ici ; qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une Moldus avec une baguette. Mais elle avait sa place ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ron et Harry le pensaient et même Hagrid lui avait dit de les ignorer, mais c'était difficile quand ils ont été élevés pour penser comme ça...Cela signifiait que les adultes pensaient ainsi aussi.

Le père de Draco en faisait parti. Hermione n'a pas loupé la façon dont il a mentionné ses parents comme s'ils étaient quelque chose d'inférieur à lui ; comme si elle était inférieure à lui. Au début, Hermione pensait que c'était la philosophie aristocratique, mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux. C'était à cause de son sang et seulement de son sang. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle était à sa place...

Hermione soupira en regardant Hagrid vider le seau à limaces de Ron à l'extérieur avant de le lui rendre rapidement avant que des limaces géantes tombent sur le sol de sa hutte. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry prit enfin la parole et demanda,

"Combien de temps ça va durer ?" Hagrid gratta sa barbe avant de déclarer,

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr des détails, mais j'ai envoyé un message rapide à un professeur. Il devrait être là bientôt et s'occuper de Ron." Hermione voulait pleurer en entendant ça. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus chez Hagrid était pour que Ron n'ait pas d'ennuis pour avoir essayé de jeter un sort à Malefoy. Le professeur à qu'il aurait demander de l'aide aurait certainement enlever des points à leur Maison et peut-être même le mettre en retenue. Et il l'avait seulement défendue...

Hagrid se mit à faire du thé lorsque trois coups brusques retentirent sur la porte de la hutte. En s'éloignant de la cuisinière, l'homme géant ouvrit la porte avec un sourire éclatant et sortit en flèche,

"Merci d'être venu à la dernière minute, Professeur. Mais le garçon ne peut pas s'arrêter." Hermione regarda Hagrid retourner à la bouilloire sifflante et rencontra les yeux brun foncé du professeur Dolohov. Il semblait presque hors de portée dans le décor de la maison, mais il n'avait pas l'air dérangé par cela alors qu'il fermait la porte et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où le trio était assis.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que les seules places libres étaient la chaise de Hagrid et la place sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsque l'homme se baissa à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur du professeur, mais ses paroles datant de la première semaine du trimestre résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Seuls les imbéciles tombaient dans le piège de ce mesquin Lockhart. Il ne l'avait pas exactement appelée ainsi... Mais il aurait aussi bien pu.

Elle voulait juste le respect de cet homme...

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers lui, et elle le vit fixer Ron d'une expression vide avant qu'elle ne regarde ses yeux la regarder en retour et n'entende sa voix profonde s'adresser à elle,

"Quel est le problème avec M. Weasley ?" Un bref silence s'abattu sur la pièce avant que le son horrible et humide de limaces s'écrasant dans le seau ne retentissent.

Hermione grimaça avant de répondre : "Ça."

Elle entendit le monsieur plus âgé soupirer avant de lui demander à contrecœur : "Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

"Sa baguette était cassée avant le début du trimestre, monsieur. Ça s'est retourné contre lui quand il a essayé de jeter un sort à quelqu'un." Harry finit par répondre à la place d'Hermione parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que Ron avait essayé d'attaquer un autre élève. Elle ne savait pas comment le professeur Dolohov réagirait à cela.

"Laisse-moi voir." Ron sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la glissa dans la main tendue de son professeur. Il l'inspecta silencieusement, la tournant entre ses doigts avant de la tendre vers Hermione.

"Tenez ça pour moi, Mlle Granger." Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et tint la baguette fermement. Elle regarda son professeur sortir sa propre baguette et Hermione en fut enchantée. Elle semblait d'être d'environ treize centimètres et faite de saule. Elle était de couleur foncée mais avait des symboles et des lignes plus clairs et plus complexes sur le manche. Ça lui allait bien, pensa-t-elle.

Il agita soigneusement sa baguette et murmura un sort sous son souffle avant que le trio ne regarde le scotch autour de la baguette de Ron se transformer en bois et se fusionner avec les deux pièces séparées. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent et elle aperçu la mâchoire des garçons tomber avant que Ron ne vomisse une autre limace.

"C'est... brillant, professeur..." Hermione réussit à dire, avant de lui rendre la baguette. Il lui jeta un regard étrange avant de faire tourner de nouveau la baguette autour de ses doigts et de la remettre à Ron.

" Ce n'est pas réparé, j'ai seulement métamorphosé le scotch en bois, mais ça devrait suffire pour le reste du trimestre. Je vous recommande d'acheter une nouvelle baguette rapidement." Ron hocha la tête avec enthousiasme pendant que Harry regardait encore l'homme en signe de reconnaissance.

"Maintenant," commença-t-il, une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux, "Ouvre la bouche."

La mâchoire de Ron semblait se verrouiller alors qu'il secouait furieusement la tête, faisant un geste vers le seau et les limaces déjà à l'intérieur. Mais le professeur ne le regardait qu'avec indifférence, sa baguette pointée droit sur le visage de Ron. Hermione retenait son souffle, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Ron finit par céder et ouvrit la bouche aussi largement que possible. Un autre murmure inaudible et un flash de lumière bleue emplit la pièce. Tout le monde fixa Ron alors qu'il semblait se dessécher un peu plus avant de se calmer et de croiser le regard de tout le monde.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours là. Mais il n'y a tout simplement plus de limaces qui arrivent", a-t-il finalement dit à son professeur. Hermione ne pouvait que fixer l'homme. Ce type de magie était...incroyable. Elle attira l'attention du professeur et il du remarquer la question dans son regard parce qu'il expliqua,

"Un charme de stase. Ça maintiendra le sort jusqu'à ce que ça se dissipe tout seul." Le trio hocha lentement la tête en synchronisation tandis que Hagrid choisit ce moment pour renverser du thé dans toutes les tasses prévues à cet effet et placé une assiette de ce qui semblait être des biscuits sur la table.

Ron finit par céder et ouvrit la bouche aussi largement que possible. Un autre murmure inaudible et un flash de lumière bleue emplit la pièce. Tout le monde fixa Ron alors qu'il semblait se dessécher un peu plus avant de se calmer et de croiser le regard de tout le monde.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est toujours là. Mais il n'y a tout simplement plus de limaces qui arrivent", a-t-il finalement dit à son professeur. Hermione ne pouvait que fixer l'homme. Ce type de magie était...incroyable. Elle attira l'attention du professeur et il du remarquer la question dans son regard parce qu'il expliqua,

"Un charme de stase. Ça maintiendra le sort jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse tout seul." Le trio hocha lentement la tête en synchronisation tandis que Hagrid choisit ce moment pour renverser du thé dans toutes les tasses prévues à cet effet et placé une assiette de ce qui semblait être des biscuits sur la table. Hermione alla en chercher un, mais elle vit le professeur Dolohov lever délibérément son bras libre et le placer le long du canapé, attirant ainsi son regard.

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de l'incliner vers Ron qui venait de mordre dans le pain. Le roux fit une tête de dégoût avant de glisser discrètement le biscuit à Fang qui était allongé sur le sol à ses pieds. Hermione regarda le sorcier plus âgé qui avait un sourire sur son visage en sirotant son thé.

Il est vraiment gentil...

Hagrid s'assit à nouveau et commença à leur raconter quelques histoires sur les différentes créatures mythiques qu'il avait rencontrées ou qu'il voulait rencontrer. Alors qu'il décrivait une rencontre particulière avec une sirène et une licorne, Hermione remarqua que le professeur Dolohov secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

"Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Antonin. Je me souviens de l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un garçon. Tu n'étais qu'un petit seconde année comme ces trois-là et tu étais prêt à mourir pour voir une licorne." Hermione dut se couvrir la bouche pour étouffer son rire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le professeur Dolohov jeune, mais elle l'imaginait aussi stoïque qu'il l'est aujourd'hui, et cela était amusant. Un petit garçon sérieux à la recherche d'une licorne majestueuse.

"Et je me souviens que tu pleurais quand je t'ai dit que les licornes n'aimaient que les femelles pures." Harry et Ron éclatèrent finalement de rire à cette déclaration, mais Hermione se tourna vers son professeur qui semblait sourire à ce moment-là. C'était difficile à dire puisque sa mâchoire était couverte d'une épaisse barbe, mais ses lèvres semblaient bizarres.

"Après ça, j'ai convaincu une fille de mon année de descendre à la frontière de la forêt avec moi après la tombée de la nuit pour que je puisse en voir une." Hagrid gloussa haut et fort à la déclaration de leur professeur tandis qu'Hermione continuait à lui sourire avant de lui demander,

"Vraiment, professeur ?"

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers elle et le léger sourire sur son visage devint un peu plus grand, "Bien sûr."

" Les serpentards," dit Hagrid, souffrant encore de quelques hoquets de rires, " N'ont jamais rencontré un être aussi déterminé et ingénieux."

Puis, il était temps de partir. C'était un jour de semaine, donc le couvre-feu était plus tôt que d'habitude. Le professeur Dolohov avait proposé d'escorter le trio jusqu'au château au cas où ils n'arriveraient pas au portrait à temps. Secrètement, Hermione a parié que c'était juste à cause de leur tendance à errer alors qu'ils ne devraient pas le faire. Et pendant que Ron et Harry faisaient leurs adieux à Hagrid, Hermione sortit avec le professeur.

"Monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait le chemin du château.

"Ils vont nous rattraper, Mlle Granger," explique-t-il sans se retourner. Hermione regarda derrière elle, en direction de la cabane, avant de tourner et d'accélérer un peu pour rattraper son professeur. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le château, elle entendit une curieuse voix basse lui demander,

" A qui Weasley a-t-il tenté de jeter un sort ?" Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur ses chaussures alors qu'elle se déplaçait légèrement, ne voulant pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé plus tôt sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais elle se souvenait de sa conversation avec le professeur Dolohov l'année dernière...Abstenez-vous de me mentir, au moins à moi...

"Malefoy, monsieur..." dit-elle doucement, espérant secrètement qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais, bien sûr, c'était le cas.

"Pourquoi ça ?" Les yeux d'Hermione se levèrent légèrement et elle vit que le professeur ne la regardait pas comme le feraient beaucoup d'autres enseignants lorsqu'ils interrogeaient un élève. Son regard était perdu, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait encore. Et pour une raison quelconque, c'était plus facile à lui dire.

"Il m'a insulté, monsieur. Il m'a traité de..." Mais sa voix marqua une pause, presque comme si elle avait peur de dire le mot. Mais la peur d'un mot ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même, elle le savait. Alors pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le dire ? C'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à Ron.

Mais il s'avère qu'elle n'avait pas à le dire. Le professeur Dolohov a poussé un profond soupir avant de se retourner pour la regarder pleinement, "Je ne peux que deviner ce que M. Malefoy vous a dit, Mlle Granger. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a aucun droit sur votre statut de sorcière."

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, avant qu'il la regarde dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles et lui dit doucement : "Ta place est ici."

Hermione ne pouvait que hocher la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait piquer dans ses yeux. Comment savait-il exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si gentil ? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi cruel ? Un moment impliquant qu'elle était folle et l'instant d'après lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre...

Mais elle le respectait quand même. C'était un magicien incroyable après tout.

Et c'était aussi un homme étonnant.

La Chambre des Secrets.

Antonin s'interrogeait sur le sens de ce mot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait déjà mentionné auparavant ; il avait été celui qui l'avait ouvert il y a des années lorsqu'il était étudiant et avait tué la fille qui hantait actuellement les toilettes des filles du 1er étage. Mimi Geignarde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti. Comment la Chambre pouvait-elle être ouverte sans sa présence ?

Sauf si... Non. Antonin secoua la tête avec colère. Ce cinglé était parti et il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Il ne peut pas...Il ne peut tout simplement pas.

Mais maintenant, Poudlard avait de plus gros problèmes. Quelque chose pétrifiait à nouveau les étudiants issus des Moldus. Il était en route pour enquêter sur la troisième attaque jusqu'à présent. On a demandé à tous les professeurs d'essayer de proposer des idées sur la façon de résoudre le problème des incidents et de guérir les étudiants eux-mêmes.

Malheureusement, il a dû travailler en étroite collaboration avec Rogue, mais il le faisait si cela signifiait la fin de cette histoire. Les étudiants commençaient à devenir insupportables avec toutes leurs questions et préoccupations sanguinolentes.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, il continuait à se demander qui ou quoi aurait pu ouvrir la chambre. Au début, il avait soupçonné Rogue, mais en se souvenant qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, il transféra ses soupçons sur le fils de Lucius. L'aristocrate en savait autant que lui sur la chambre.

Mais après avoir été témoin de l'adorable numéro de Miss Granger volant dans le laboratoire de Snape pour fabriquer la potion de Polynectar et de la tentative du trio d'obtenir des informations, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir du petit Malefoy. Il n'était pas un fourchelang, à sa connaissance. Et même si Potter avait été vu parlant en langage des serpents, Antonin l'a trouvé un peu trop facile.

Il n'était pas du côté du garçon, mais il trouvait cela étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Mais cela ne laissait pas beaucoup d'options à Antonin à l'époque. La plupart des Serpentards étaient trop bêtes, faibles ou égocentriques pour s'en préoccuper. Et bien qu'ils avaient leurs préjugés contre les élèves issus des Moldus, il doutait que l'un d'entre eux lâcherait délibérément quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait tuer leurs camarades de classe.

Sauf Malefoy. Mais il avait déjà été écarté.

En se creusant le cerveau, Antonin entra dans l'infirmerie et vit Pomfresh s'inquiéter de ce qui semblait être les deux nouvelles victimes de pétrification. L'incident s'était produit plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient passés par là. C'était tard, réalisa-t-il. Mais encore une fois, il était en train de corriger des copies et avait perdu la notion du temps. Non pas qu'il dormait beaucoup de toute façon.

Lorsque le Médicomage s'est précipitée dans son bureau, Antonin a marché le long des lits d'hôpital où se trouvaient les quatre étudiants. Creevy, Finch-Fletchley, Clearwater, Granger.

Granger ?!

Antonin entendit ce qui ressemblait à un bruit étranglé venant du fond de sa propre gorge alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bord du dernier lit d'hôpital. Il se retourna sur son talon et saisit les barres de la portique si serrées que ses articulations blanchirent. Un regard d'horreur pure se répandit sur son visage.

C'était elle, il connaissait ses cheveux comme le dos de sa propre main. Pourquoi le savait-il ? Bon sang, Dolohov, ce n'était pas le moment de devenir philosophique. Elle était gelée comme une satanée pierre. Il relâcha la portique et alla sur le côté, face à son corps immobile.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

Elle était si petite, si innocente. Il lui avait dit il y a quelques mois seulement qu'elle appartenait à ce monde, et maintenant elle a été attaquée juste parce qu'elle avait des parents Moldus. Et si elle était morte ? Merlin, il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Ça suffisait à le rendre malade.

Elle ne méritait pas ça, bon dieu..Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Antonin tomba à genoux, à son chevet, sa main n'hésitant pas avant de courir à travers ses boucles sauvages. "Tellement doux", marmonna-t-il. Elle était tellement douce. Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi elle ?

Mais sous la surface de tristesse et de confusion, il y avait de la colère. Il était furieux, de façon meurtrière. Il voulait trouver qui ou quoi lui avait fait ça et l'écraser, le détruire. Comment osent-ils...Comment osent-ils faire ça à cette petite sorcière...à SA petite sorcière...

Il n'avait pas le droit de la prétendre sienne, une partie de lui le comprit. Mais il s'occupait d'elle, essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et elle était l'une des rares personnes qui n'étaient pas intimidées par lui. Elle le respectait. Elle lui faisait confiance. Et il s'en souciait, Merlin, il s'en souciait. C'était nouveau, différent, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en soucier. Elle était importante, il se détestait de l'admettre. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand c'est arrivé, mais Hermione Granger était devenu importante pour lui, Antonin Dolohov.

Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il eu une réaction aussi puissante face à une situation comme celle-ci ?

Il continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, la regardant douloureusement. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il parlait d'un ton étranger et doux ; de retour dans sa langue maternelle, le russe, "Je jure que je te sortirai de là. Je vais t'aider à te réveiller. Je ne te laisserai pas comme ça. Ça va aller, je te le promets." Sa main libre prit une de ses mains gelées, quand il sentit que quelque chose était resté coincé à l'intérieur.

C'était un morceau de parchemin, détaillant une créature mythique ; un Basilic...les yeux d'Antonin s'élargirent. C'était ça ! La créature cachée dans la chambre devait être un Basilic. C'était logique, du moins. Et ce qui expliquait la pétrification de ces étudiants ainsi que la mort de Mimi Geignarde.

Bien sûr, la bête secrète du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait un serpent sanglant.

Antonin se pencha vers l'avant, pressant ses lèvres sur son front froid. Brillante, brillante fille. Remettant la page dans sa main, il toucha ses boucles une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la serre. Les racines de mandragore étaient l'ingrédient principal pour guérir la pétrification de Basilic. Après ça, il se dirigeait vers les donjons. Ça pourrait prendre quelques jours, mais il ferait le remède.

Et elle irait bien...

Elle devait l'être.

Elle était réveillée.

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle était non petrifiée et est immédiatement partie à la recherche de Harry et Ron. Ils étaient si heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien qu'ils avaient fait une sorte de câlin de groupe au milieu des tables.

Puis ils s'étaient assis pour le dîner et tout le monde parlait à un million de kilomètres à l'heure. Elle se trouva un peu dépassée à un moment donné et regarda la table des professeurs comme une distraction.

Après son réveil, le professeur McGonagall et le directeur lui avaient dit que la plupart des professeurs avaient travaillé sans relâche pour guérir tous les étudiants touchés par le Basilic. Mais son directeur de maison avait eu l'air un peu mal à l'aise pendant un moment avant de lui expliquer que la seule raison pour laquelle ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic était à cause du professeur Dolohov.

Elle avoua à son élève qu'ils avaient immédiatement suspecté l'homme d'être celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a immédiatement résolu le problème en ajoutant qu'ils avaient rapidement cessé ce genre de pensée à cause de sa détermination à trouver un remède.

"Mais...pourquoi même soupçonner le professeur Dolohov ?" Elle avait demandé. Le professeur McGonagall avait pincé ses lèvres pendant un moment avant de répondre,

"Que savez-vous de lui, Mlle Granger ?"

"Juste des rumeurs," et c'était la vérité. Elle ne connaissait que des rumeurs sur lui et ses propres expériences avec lui. Et ils avaient des points de vue tout à fait différents.

Son professeur expira avant de lui expliquer que le professeur Dolohov avait été comme la plupart des Serpentards lorsqu'il était étudiant et qu'il avait beaucoup de mépris et de haine envers les Moldus et les Née-moldus. Ils pensaient qu'il avait peut-être été responsable des attaques après qu'il se soit brusquement rendu compte de la bête qui avait fait du mal aux étudiants.

"Mais Minerva, tu oublies qu'il n'est plus un garçon et qu'il ne tient plus compte de ces idéaux", avait contribué le professeur Dumbledore. "Et ses efforts pour guérir les étudiants l'ont immédiatement retiré de la suspicion."

Il s'est avéré que la jeune sœur de Ron, Ginny, avait été séduite par un livre magique et avait été celle qui avait ouvert la Chambre. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'action contre elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas consciemment ce qu'elle faisait, mais le livre avait été détruit ; par Harry, bien sûr.

Et maintenant, en regardant le groupe de professeurs, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver celui qu'elle voulait vraiment voir. Le professeur Dolohov n'était pas à sa place habituelle à côté du professeur McGonagall. Il n'était pas là du tout. Se fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se dit qu'elle devait aller le voir avant le couvre-feu. Elle devait le remercier. S'il n'avait pas réalisé quelle créature l'avait pétrifiée, elle et les autres, elle n'aurait été rien de plus que de la pierre.

En se rendant dans sa classe, Hermione réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle dirait à son professeur. Apprendre qu'il avait méprisé les Moldus lorsqu'il était à l'école était une vérité difficile à avaler pour Hermione. Surtout après qu'il ait été aussi gentil avec elle après la catastrophe Ron/limaces.

Mais il avait travaillé sans relâche pour trouver un moyen d'aider ses étudiants et donc ça devait aussi être pris en compte. Elle voulait juste l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle était fatiguée d'entendre des rumeurs selon lesquelles il était mauvais et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

Alors, elle se teignit devant la porte de sa classe et invoqua le courage Gryffondor. Tous ses camarades de maison continuèrent de marcher, puis elle frappa enfin. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit le son familier de son professeur dire "Entrez."

Elle entra et aperçut l'homme à sa place habituelle derrière son bureau. Il avait l'air d'être en train de corriger des copies, ses cheveux, habituellement lisses, avaient quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Rien que de le voir apporta un petit sourire au visage d'Hermione. Il a toujours eu l'air si cool et si calme, mais c'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus naturel.

Ses yeux sombres se levèrent pour rencontrer son regard qui attendait et un bref instant de surprise traversa son visage avant de se redresser et de s'adresser à elle, "Que puis-je faire pour vous aider Mlle Granger ?"

Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre : "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, monsieur. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé."

Ses sourcils sillonnaient, "Je ne vous ai pas sauvée, Mlle Granger."

"Oh, je sais que techniquement vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais qui sait combien de temps j'aurais été pétrifié si vous n'aviez pas réalisé que j'avais été attaqué par un Basilic."

"Vous avez réalisé que c'était un Basilic." A sa confusion, il poursuivit : "Le papier qui était dans votre main. Je l'ai seulement trouvé et j'ai confirmé votre théorie."

"Quand même...Merci, Professeur." Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de retourner à ses papiers.

"Si c'est tout."

Hermione fit une pause d'une seconde. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ? Oui...Elle le voulait vraiment. "En fait, j'avais une question, monsieur." Elle le vit s'étouffer légèrement avant qu'il ne se tienne debout de son bureau. Il se dirigea devant et s'appuya contre celui-ci, croisant les bras comme il l'a toujours fait.

"Et ?"

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de dire : " Détestez-vous les Moldus ? " De tout ce que le professeur Dolohov s'attendait à entendre, ce n'était certainement pas cela. Sa main remonta à sa bouche et il se pencha un instant. Son corps était légèrement crispé et Hermione pensa d'abord qu'il était blessé. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu quelques reniflements et soupirs qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il riait !

"Quoi ?" commença-t-elle, avant que son professeur lui tend la main et la stoppe. Elle entendit un grondement qui aurait pu être un rire avant qu'il ne rencontre à nouveau son regard, une joie resplendissait à travers ses yeux sombres.

"Non, Mlle Granger, j'aurais pensé que c'était évident." Hermione se sentit rougir d'embarras. "C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de politique d'insulte dans ma classe. Parce que je sais comment les Serpentards peuvent être."

"Mais...Vous avez été un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête : " Je l'étais. Et j'avoue que je n'avais pas de sentiments affectueux envers les Moldus dans ma jeunesse, mais les Moldus, malgré leur héritage, restaient des êtres magiques. Et ils appartenaient au monde magique."

C'était logique, pensa-t-elle. Mais...Est-ce qu'il détestait toujours les Moldus maintenant ? Presque comme s'il sentait sa question, le professeur Dolohov secoua la tête avant de dire : "Non, Mlle Granger. Je n'ai pas encore de sentiments négatifs envers les Moldus. Je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais je peux dire la même chose pour beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur...Je ne voulais pas vous questionner comme ça." Il agita la main d'un air nonchalant.

"C'est bon. Vous ne vouliez pas que ce soit malveillant, simplement...curieux ?" Il demanda, et elle hocha la tête avec ferveur. "Alors c'est réglé. Maintenant, filez, je déteste enlever des points si on vous attrape après les heures de travail."

Elle sourit vivement, "Bien sûr, monsieur. Merci encore une fois." Et alors qu'elle passait devant les différents pupitres pour quitter sa classe, elle entendit de nouveau sa voix avant d'atteindre la porte, ce qui lui fit faire demi-tour.

" Je vous en prie, Mlle Granger. Et je suis...heureux de voir que vous allez bien."

Est-ce que son cœur vient de sauter un battement ?

Je pense que oui.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Troisième année

Il détestait les réunions du personnel.

En fait, non, il ne les détestait pas seulement, il les haïssait. Non seulement il était obligé d'y assister, mais il devait écouter attentivement tout ce qui se disait avec au moins un intérêt artificiel. Ou bien, aussi intéressé qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il le soit. Ce qui signifie malheureusement qu'il devait garder les yeux ouverts.

Il pourrait avoir un bon planning de sommeil si on lui permettait de faire la sieste pendant ces rencontres ridicules.

Mais ces réunions signifiaient aussi qu'il devait être...poli. Pas de rouler les yeux, pas de moqueries, pas de ricanements. Dumbledore s'attendait à ce qu'il reste assis là pendant des heures sans rien faire. J'imagine que c'est le prix à payer pour la liberté, se plaignait-il à lui-même.

Alors, il demeura assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, observant mais ne parlant pas. Cela lui rappelait son enfance lorsqu'il était étudiant. On pouvait habituellement le trouver en train de regarder les autres, mais sans jamais intervenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son enfance. Peut-être plus cruel, mais toujours calme, toujours en train de ruminer.

Ils discutaient des changements au programme d'études, surtout avec les deux nouveaux membres du personnel. Hagrid prendrait le rôle de Soins aux créatures magiques ce dont Antonin était sur qu'il était né pour cela. Le géant a toujours su s'y prendre avec les créatures de la forêt. Il était un candidat idéal pour ce poste.

Et puis il y a eu Lupin. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Antonin se souvient de lui. Il avait quatre ans de plus que lui à l'école, mais Antonin se souvenait de lui. Il avait fait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix, la secrète association de sorcières et de sorciers de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui-même ne l'avait appris qu'après avoir donné le reste de sa vie au vieil homme.

Lupin avait également été un ami proche de l'évadé Sirius Black.

Antonin s'en souvenait mieux. Il avait souvent eu affaire à son jeune frère Regulus. Vladimir Dolohov avait toujours voulu une relation proche avec les membres des 28 sacrés (ce sont les 28 familles de sang-purs les plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne) et avait essayé d'y entraîner son fils unique. Cela comprenait le fait d'être "amical" avec leurs enfants, d'essayer de se faire un nom et, oh oui, de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit. Antonin avait jadis beaucoup d'"amis" de la communauté de sang pur anglaise, la plupart d'entre eux étant dans sa maison : Serpentard. Lucius Malfoy avait aimé jouer le rôle de mentor du pur sang russe, les jumeaux Carrow le suivaient constamment, Nott et Yaxley ont vécu avec lui pendant sept ans, même le petit Barty Crouch Jr avait eu envie d'être lui à un moment ou à un autre.

Cela lui avait permis d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des "amis" influents. Et il s'était fait un nom. Le meilleur de son année, huit sur dix à ses A.S.P.I.C.S, préfet pendant trois ans. Un tuteur bien connu que même les professeurs recommandaient à leurs étudiants en difficulté. Beaucoup savaient qui il était juste en entendant son nom avant même qu'il ne soit diplômé.

Puis il rejoignit immédiatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours de l'été '74 et son nom avait pris une connotation toute autre. Mais cela rendait son père fier et c'était tout ce qu'un fils de sang pur avait à faire. Rendre leur père heureux, se marier jeune et avoir un héritier à eux. Le cycle n'aurait jamais été un frein.

Sauf, bien sûr, si vous fuyez vos "responsabilités" et deveniez un foutu professeur. Alors votre père meurt honteux et vous ne vous mariez pas par culpabilité et n'engendrez évidemment pas d'enfants. Antonin appuya sa tête contre le dos de la chaise dans laquelle il se reposait. Il n'avait pas seulement arrêté le maudit cercle, il l'avait brisé.

Mais il devait maintenant faire face non seulement aux regards traditionnels de Rogue, mais aussi aux regards suspects de Lupin. L'homme était bien trop préoccupé par le fait que le magicien noir soit professeur. Mais encore une fois, avec les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, Antonin ne lui en voulait pas. Il serait prudent aussi. Mais il était aussi un Serpentard et avait de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Les rumeurs...Il les avait presque toutes oubliées. Jamais il ne leur avait prêté beaucoup d'attention.

Certaines d'entre elles étaient exactes sur le fond. Pas tous, mais certaines. Il ne parlait à personne de celles qui étaient vraies, mais il pouvait au moins admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le voudrait. Non pas qu'il ait eu son mot à dire sur ce qui s'était passé de toute façon. Il n'avait pas pris les décisions, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il aurait été persécuté, exclu, isolé, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et ainsi, il a suivi les conseils de sa mère pour une fois dans sa vie pathétique et s'est enfui. Mais pas à l'étranger comme il aurait dû le faire. Non, il a couru directement vers son vieux directeur qui lui avait promis un refuge au cas où il en aurait un jour besoin. Dommage qu'il ne lui avait pas dit à l'époque que cela inclurait aussi l'abandon de tout espoir d'avenir.

Antonin savait qu'il ne devrait pas se plaindre, que ça aurait pu être bien pire si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu pour lui. Mais ça ne lui enlève pas son amertume.

Peut-être qu'Azkaban aurait été préférable à cela...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit manquer le commentaire du nouveau membre du personnel sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de son compartiment de train sur le chemin de l'école.

"Le Détraqueur a essayé d'embrasser Potter ?" McGonagall brailla. "Albus, je t'ai dit que les autoriser à l'école était une mauvaise idée !"

" Minerva, vous savez que c'était la décision du ministère, j'ai eu peu d'influence en la matière. Ils s'inquiètent de voir Sirius Black s'en prendre à Harry et veulent s'assurer que s'il le fait, il sera arrêté comme il se doit.". Tué, je dirais plutôt. Ou embrassé. Antonin se demandait silencieusement ce qui était pire : la mort ou une vie sans âme.

"Potter aurait pu mourir si Remus n'avait pas été dans le compartiment avec lui, Albus ! Mlle Granger connaissait peut-être le charme du Patronus, mais elle est trop jeune pour être capable d'en produire un correctement". Granger ? Antonin se redressa légèrement à la mention de la petite sorcière. Était-elle là aussi ? Bien sûr qu'elle y était, Potter était là. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il entendit sa propre voix avant que son esprit ne puisse rattraper sa poitrine.

"Mlle Granger va bien ?" Plusieurs regards choqués et curieux lui furent soudain adressés et Antonin se maudit lui-même pour sa propre stupidité.

"Elle allait bien quand j'ai quitté le compartiment," répondit poliment Lupin, fixant toujours le magicien plus âgé avec quelque chose comme de la surprise et de la nervosité. Antonin hocha la tête une fois avant de détourner son regard vers le directeur. Maudit soit ce vieil homme et son sourire complice. Il ne peut pas savoir, je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

Il trouva son esprit bien plus occupé que d'habitude avec Hermione Granger. Il se souciait de son bien-être. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ne faisait de mal à personne et ce n'était pas complètement déplacé. Il n'était pas déplacé non plus. C'était juste ses...sentiments.

Merlin, ça sonne pathétique.

Antonin voulait visiblement grimacer à ses pensées. Depuis quand a-t-il été réduit à une telle absurdité ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant, de treize ans seulement. Et il n'était pas enclin à de telles émotions. Oui, il avait aimé et pris soin de sa mère, mais pas d'autres. Il ne se souciait même pas beaucoup de ses soi-disant amis. Plus comme, s'ils étaient morts...oh bien.

Mais cette fille...Elle a défié sa propre logique. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle pour qu'il réagisse comme il le fait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de penser deux fois à elle, à moins qu'elle n'ait fait quelque chose qui dépassait ses attentes, ce qui était habituel...Bon sang, d'accord, il y avait toutes les rédactions, mais cela voulait juste dire qu'elle était une étudiante exceptionnelle.

Plus qu'exceptionnelle, elle était probablement la meilleure élève qu'il ait eue.

Ok, c'est la meilleure élève qu'il a.

Ou n'a jamais eu.

Ça ne voulait rien dire.

De qui tu te moques, vieil homme stupide, réprimandaient ses pensées intérieures.

Antonin s'assurait que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant de couvrir sa mâchoire grimaçante d'une de ses mains. On aurait pu croire qu'il bâillait, mais en vérité, il était de nouveau en colère. Confus, mais pas assez pour se débarrasser de la rage qui battait dans ses veines. Mais si quelqu'un avait été attentif, ils auraient pu facilement voir à quel point il était tendu. Et le regard dans ses yeux n'avait rien de joyeux.

S'il n'en savait pas, il aurait pu penser que quelqu'un lui avait glissé de petites doses d'Amortentia mélangé avec les cheveux d'Hermione Granger. Mais malheureusement, il le savait bien, alors il se retrouva avec la certitude qu'il avait une obsession bizarre avec cette fille et qu'il n'avait aucune explication a cela.

J'emmerde ma vie.

"Et maintenant au Quidditch !"

Et j'emmerde ces réunions.

Elle était de nouveau seule.

Et tout ça à cause d'un balai ! Un fichu balai! Ils ignoraient qui l'avait envoyé et avec un détenu évadé en liberté dont Harry avait été averti, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais cette décision avait fait d'elle une ennemie publique #1 avec les garçons et la plupart de sa maison en conséquence.

Elle ne se serait pas autant inquiétée si cela n'avait duré qu'une heure ou peut-être même une journée. Mais cela avait duré six jours, huit heures et cinquante-trois minutes...Beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Personne ne voulait la regarder, encore moins lui parler. S'ils le faisaient, c'était juste pour la dévisager. C'était le recommencement de sa première année. Sauf que même le professeur Dolohov avait pris ses distances. Elle était restée après les cours un jour pour lui poser une question et il lui avait quasiment demandé de lire un livre sur le sujet. Oui, le livre contenait la réponse, mais il aurait pu le dire lui-même ! Ou du moins, être plus gentil à ce sujet.

Peut-être que c'était juste ça, ça lui manquait qu'il soit gentil. Godric savait que ce n'était pas fréquent. Mais elle s'y était habituée d'une certaine façon. D'autant plus qu'il était habituellement braqué sur elle. Elle pensait que, peut-être, par n'importe quel hasard, avec un peu de chance, elle était...spéciale.

Pas spécial comme quand on lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière et différente de Moldus comme ses parents, mais spécial comme le fait qu'elle pensait qu'il l'aimait bien. Ou respectait son intelligence. Il l'avait toujours traitée avec plus de maturité que ses camarades de classe ; il lui posait souvent les questions les plus poussées comme le moment dans l'escalier, ce qui lui permettait de résoudre le problème par ses propres moyens. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie comme un enfant en sa présence.

Et il lui manquait. Les rares fois où ses lèvres se retroussaient à cause d'une bêtise qui se passait à côté de lui lui manquait. La façon dont ses yeux se verrouillaient sur quelque chose s'il avait déjà été perdu dans ses pensées avant lui manquait. La douceur avec laquelle il lui parlait lui manquait. Son attention en général lui manquait. Mais surtout maintenant.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle cette fois ? Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle avait tort et devait s'excuser, mais c'était peut-être précisément ce qu'elle devait faire...Parfois, garder des amis signifiait abandonner un peu de fierté, n'est-ce pas ?

En soupirant légèrement, Hermione poursuivit sa lecture silencieuse du livre de droit qu'elle avait recherché résolument. La table en regorgeait plusieurs, mais il ne semblait pas que cette table allait contenir les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Hagrid et Buck en avaient besoin. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça de toute façon.

Ils avaient besoin d'elle et ce n'était pas juste que Malfoy puisse s'en tirer comme ça. C'était de sa faute.

Après avoir terminé le dernier manuel qu'elle avait trouvé, Hermione se leva de son siège qu'elle avait occupé ces derniers jours et alla remettre les livres à leur place. Treize tomes différents et pas un seul ne possédait grand-chose sur les affaires judiciaires impliquant des créatures magiques. Du moins, pas ceux qui ont gagné l'affaire.

Terminé jusqu'au dernier livre, elle tourna le dos à l'allée avant d'entrer en collision avec une barrière solide et chaude. Bois de santal, son esprit enregistra avant qu'elle ne recule et vit qu'elle avait heurté son professeur d'histoire.

"Excusez-moi, professeur..." marmonna-t-elle en fixant le sol. Elle avait peur qu'il continue son comportement froid et qu'il se fâche contre elle. Ou pire, lui enlève des points. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, en fait, il ne dit rien. Il la regardait fixement, bien qu'elle ne levait pas ses yeux pour rencontrer les leurs.

Elle regarda l'un de ses bras s'étendre pour prendre le livre de son bras. Il semblait l'examiner un moment avant que sa voix grave n'atteigne ses oreilles, "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de connaître les Lois des Créatures Magiques, Mlle Granger ?"

"C'est des recherches, monsieur."

"Pour ?"

Elle déglutit avant de répondre, "Hagrid, monsieur."

Le professeur Dolohov était silencieux. Mais elle pouvait encore sentir ses yeux sur elle. Lentement, elle commença à se redresser, en contemplant sa robe de prof bordeaux, son cou et sa mâchoire couverts de barbe, son nez droit, ses cheveux et yeux foncés. Ces yeux étaient pensifs quand ils rencontrèrent les siens.

"J'ai quelques livres dans mon bureau que vous pourriez trouver utiles " proposa-t-il, bien qu'au lieu d'être ravie comme elle voulait l'être, elle était tout simplement en colère. Ses sourcils sillonnaient déjà,

"Mais monsieur, je pensais que vous m'en vouliez aussi."

Un de ses sourcils se leva en demandant : "Pourquoi serais-je fâché contre vous, Mlle Granger ?"

"Le balai..."

"Quel balai ?" Est-ce qu'il ne le savait vraiment pas ? Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, encore confuse par son expression perplexe. Tout le monde le savait et tout le monde était en colère contre elle... Même le professeur McGonagall, bien qu'elle ait essayé de ne pas le montrer.

"L'Eclair de feu qui est venu pour Harry- Professeur, tout le monde m'en veut parce qu'ils pensent que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et que ça nous a coûté la Coupe ou le Quidditch en général !"

Elle entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupçon d'amusement venant de l'homme habituellement stoïque, "Miss Granger, je me moque de ce balai, de la Coupe ou même du Quidditch. Voulez-vous jeter un coup d'oeil à ces livres ou pas ?"

"Oui monsieur..." Elle répondit, un peu confuse. En le suivant depuis la bibliothèque, Hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était agréable de lui parler à nouveau. Et maintenant, elle pouvait voir son bureau et il lui laissait voir ses livres personnels et c'était tellement excitant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa classe, il lui ouvrit la porte et entra derrière elle. Elle était consciente de sa présence. Quelque chose sur cet homme était resté avec elle. C'était comme une aura réconfortante. Un endroit où elle était en sécurité. Et elle se sentait en sécurité avec son professeur.

En entrant dans son bureau, Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

D'énormes étagères de livres recouvraient la plupart des murs, remplis à ras bord de tomes de différentes tailles. Son bureau était adossé à un coin, laissant place à un immense canapé confortable et à un fauteuil au centre. Son bureau, contrairement à celui de sa salle de classe, avait des objets personnels dessus. Des cadres photo que Hermione ne pouvait pas voir d'ici, un choix familier mais intéressant, une pendule de Newton, une tasse à café où l'on pouvait lire"'I Turn Coffee into Education" (Je transforme le café en éducation).

Hermione essaya d'étouffer ses ricanements, mais ne put les arrêter à temps pour qu'ils ne passent inaperçus. Le professeur Dolohov suivit son champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive lui aussi la tasse et il secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers une étagère, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de sa mère.

C'était peut-être un cadeau d'elle. Hermione pensait que c'était incroyablement mignon si c'était le cas.

Le professeur Dolohov revint avec deux livres d'apparence normale dans un bras. "Asseyez-vous où vous voulez" lui a-t-il dit avant de se mettre dans le fauteuil. Hermione s'assit au milieu du canapé en face de lui, la table basse étant la seule chose qui les séparait. Il lui tendit le livre du haut avant de se pencher en arrière sur son siège pour commencer à lire le sien.

Donc...elle avait le droit de s'asseoir dans son bureau et de lire ? En regardant le titre du livre, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un livre de loi magique, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient, évidemment, des théories de loi. Étant donné qu'elle était dans le bureau du professeur de théorie, c'était tout à fait logique. Elle alla à la table des matières et trouva un chapitre entièrement consacré aux créatures magiques.

L'heure suivante se passa dans un silence agréable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentirent le besoin de parler, car tous deux étaient complètement absorbés par leurs livres respectifs. Hermione apprit plus de ce chapitre qu'elle n'en avait appris dans les treize livres qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque. Probablement parce que c'étaient en fait des théories, ce dont elle avait besoin. Tous les autres livres n'incluaient que des cas qui avaient été perdus parce que c'est généralement ce qui se passait. Personne ne se souciait de trouver une solution différente, ils acceptaient simplement ce qu'ils croyaient être vrai.

Mais les hippogriffes n'étaient pas des créatures sans cervelle. Ils étaient des êtres fiers, majestueux et intelligents. Ils avaient des sentiments et Malfoy n'a été blessé que parce qu'il avait blessé Buck.

Elle fut arrachée à ses pensées par la voix de son professeur lorsqu'il lui demanda : "Voulez-vous du thé, Mlle Granger ?" Elle leva les yeux de son livre et lui fit un petit signe de tête.

D'un simple coup de baguette, il y avait une tasse de thé chaud sur la table devant elle et des pots de sucre et de crème en lévitation. Elle ajouta un peu de crème et ajouta deux sucres avant de lever les yeux pour observer son professeur ajouter quatre sucres. Il remarqua son regard curieux et sembla inhabituellement déconcerté pendant un moment avant de retourner à son livre. Le professeur Dolohov aimait donc le sucre...Du moins dans son thé. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était ravie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur cet homme.

Peut-être parce qu'il était si intéressant. Un Serpentard au sang-pur mais sans préjugé. Il était opposé du professeur Rogue et du reste de sa maison. Il était calme et posé, bien élevé en général et très réservé. Et intelligent. C'était évident dans la façon dont il enseignait. Il semblait si naturel parce qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

Il inspirait ses élèves à en apprendre davantage sur ce dont il parlait. C'était une autre chose étonnante au sujet du professeur Dolohov ; il ne vous donnait pas toutes les réponses et au lieu de cela vous inspirait à les chercher vous-même. Hermione savait pertinemment que plus d'étudiants visitaient la bibliothèque pour ces raisons que pour les devoirs en général.

Et il s'en souciait. Il aimait parler des sujets. Même si c'était difficile à remarquer. Sous son apparence dure, Hermione pensait secrètement qu'il était en fait un grand tendre.

Elle voulait juste qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il ressentait. Un homme comme lui devait être rempli à ras bord de connaissances, d'expérience et de pensées complexes. Être à l'intérieur de son esprit pendant une heure serait une expérience qui en vaudrait la peine. Pour elle, du moins.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?" Elle I'entendit lui demander. En levant les yeux du livre, elle rencontra son regard et sourit légèrement.

"Oui, monsieur. Ce chapitre sur les lois des créatures magiques a été plus utile que tous les livres dans lesquels j'ai essayé de trouver des réponses à la bibliothèque." Elle vit son visage se déformer légèrement en l'expression qu'elle comprit être satisfaite, avant qu'il ne réponde,

"Je suis content. J'avais espéré que ce serait le cas. Les lois peuvent être délicates, surtout quand on est du côté de la défense." Que se passait-il à l'intérieur de son esprit complexe ? Avait-il de l'expérience en salle d'audience ? Avait-il déjà eu à défendre quelqu'un ou..à être défendu ?

Pourquoi cet homme était-il un tel mystère pour elle ? Elle voulait connaître tous ses secrets. Chacun d'entre eux.

"Les théories aideront, professeur. Je sais que cela n'a probablement jamais été fait auparavant, mais je suis certaine que je peux aider Hagrid à gagner l'affaire."

"Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien vous, Mlle Granger." Elle fondit sous son compliment et continua à lui sourire. C'était vraiment un homme charmant. Surtout quand ses yeux devenaient plus doux, comme ils le faisaient maintenant. Toujours intense, mais plus chaud. Il avait l'air dix ans plus jeune lorsqu'il faisait cela. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de son âge.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui demander ?

Et gâcher ce moment parfait ? Pas pour l'instant.

Sirius Black était innocent.

Le rat de Ron était en fait Peter Pettigrew.

Le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou.

Et ce soir, c'était la pleine lune.

Hermione savait que le temps était un concept difficile, mais pendant la majeure partie de l'année, elle l'avait fait durer. Le retourneur de temps que le Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall lui avait confié était utile et elle avait rendu son emploi du temps chargé.

Mais maintenant que la vie devenait encore plus compliquée, Hermione a dû ramener Harry dans le temps avec elle pour sauver son nouveau parrain. Et Buck.

Après que Hagrid ait perdu l'affaire, Hermione n'était même pas allée directement le dire à Ron et Harry comme elle pensait qu'elle devait le faire. Non, elle a suivi son instinct et est allée directement au troisième étage. Le professeur Dolohov se trouvait dans son bureau lorsqu'elle y est entrée, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux.

Il avait été compréhensif, réconfortant, même si elle savait qu'il devait être mal à l'aise. Il lui avait offert du thé et s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la laissant feuilleter quelques-uns de ses livres de théorie plus avancés et répondre à toutes ses questions. Ils n'ont pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il savait. Il était très perspicace.

Alors il la distraya.

Et quand il était enfin temps pour elle d'aller confronter ses amis au sujet de ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait escortée à la tour Gryffindor. Pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il le voulait. Il marchait même lentement pour qu'ils puissent continuer à parler pendant qu'ils marchaient. Hermione avait voulu l'embrasser et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'apprécierait pour le moment.

Elle était toujours reconnaissante de pouvoir s'adresser à lui lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Il aurait pu la renvoyer et l'envoyer à son directeur de maison ou même lui donner un philtre calmant et la faire partir, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'avait invitée et l'avait réconfortée à sa façon. Même s'ils étaient éloignés. C'est comme ça que le vieux sorcier était. Mais elle sentait une connexion plus profonde avec lui qui compensait la distance physique.

C'était plus probablement une connexion mentale, pensait-elle. Ça ou... émotionnel, peut-être ?

Quoi que ce soit, Hermione était contente de le partager avec son professeur.

Mais maintenant, elle et Harry étaient accroupis, sans que personne d'autre ne les voit, observant les événements dont ils avaient déjà été témoins. La lune commençait à peine à se détacher de derrière les nuages lorsque le professeur Lupin commença à se transformer.

Le regarder une fois avait été assez dur, mais une deuxième fois a failli lui briser le cœur. Le sorcier en lambeaux lui avait rappelé avec férocité le professeur Dolohov lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans le train. Incompris, enveloppé de mystère, avec une aura étrange à son sujet. Il était aussi un homme bienveillant. Plus ouvert à ce sujet que le magicien des ténèbres, mais toujours aussi aimable.

Bien qu'elle préférait quand même son professeur à celui de Defense.

Après que la transformation soit terminée et que le professeur Lupin ait chassé la forme Animagus de Sirius et attaqué le professeur Rogue, Hermione lui a coupé la bouche et a lâché plusieurs cris de loup-garou, distrayant le loup-garou d'elle et de ses amis. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Harry lui a rappelé que la créature se dirigeait droit sur eux.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de réfléchir quand un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille droite. Elle se sentit se faire tirer en arrière et vit qu'une main sur le bras de Harry le tirait dans le même mouvement. Ils furent conduits derrière un arbre et tous deux se tenaient dos à une poitrine vêtue. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry avant de reculer lorsque le professeur Lupin passa devant eux. Le bras encore autour de sa taille se resserra légèrement et elle se jeta dans l'étreinte.

Harry s'éloigna de l'arbre et chercha à s'assurer que Lupin était allé assez loin avant de se retourner pour regarder Hermione et leur protecteur. Ses yeux se s'élargirent largement et Hermione a tourna la tête vers le haut, en regardant la familière mâchoire barbue du professeur de théorie.

"Professeur." Elle chuchota, ne voulant plus attirer l'attention du loup-garou errant. Il l'a scruta du coin de l'œil avant de lever un doigt à ses lèvres, la poussant à se taire. Il s'écarta de l'arbre, son bras allant de sa taille à son épaule alors qu'il commençait à parcourir la forêt. Harry maintenait le même rythme qu'eux, choisissant de rester proche de leur professeur.

"Sirius...Nous devons aller à l'étang, professeur," elle pouvait entendre Harry chuchoter furieusement à l'homme plus âgé. Et étonnamment, il hocha la tête en silence, continuant leur rythme rapide jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la limite des arbres à l'extérieur de l'étang de la forêt. En face d'eux se trouvait un Sirius inconscient et un Harry en lutte avec de multiples Détraqueurs qui grouillaient autour d'eux.

"C'était moi..." Harry marmonna, fixant la scène qui se déroulait alors qu'il arrivait à la conclusion que ce n'était pas son père qu'il avait vu plus tôt, mais lui-même. "J'ai jeté le patronus." Le professeur Dolohov ne semblait pas confus, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. D'autant plus qu'il voyait clairement qu'il y avait deux Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait, se demanda-t-elle.

Au lieu de cela, il répondit : "Alors faites-le, Mr Potter." Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes hocha la tête une fois avant de sortir sa baguette et de la brandir sur la scène devant eux. Son incantation résonnait autour d'eux et un éclat de lumière argentée jaillit du bout de sa baguette. Un cerf blanc apparut et chargea les Détraqueurs, les éloignant des deux personnes inconscientes.

"Incroyable Harry." Hermione expira, complètement choquée par le sortilège de patronus du garçon. La curiosité prit le dessus quand elle chuchota à nouveau : "Pouvez-vous produire un patronus, monsieur ?"

Elle pensait peut-être qu'il ne répondrait pas quand quelques secondes se sont écoulées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu la voix caractéristique lui répondre "Oui." Elle sourit en sachant que l'homme avait au moins assez de bonheur dans sa vie pour pouvoir produire ce sort. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avant qu'il ne les évite et se tourne vers les bois.

"Venez, M. Potter. Vous deux, vous n'avez pas encore terminé cette soirée." Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que son professeur savait exactement ? Il devait sûrement savoir pour le Retourneur de Temps mais savait-il précisément ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir ?

Tous les trois continuèrent leur chemin dans la forêt quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement et s'agrippa à son avant-bras, ce qui lui fit faire une pause. Le professeur Dolohov les regarda avec un léger ennui, "Qu'est-ce que c'est Potter ?" Il demanda, grincheux.

Les yeux de Harry ne clignèrent pas tout en continuant à fixer quelque chose à côté de leur professeur. Hermione et lui se tournèrent tous les deux pour suivre son regard et virent la silhouette courbée du professeur Lupin, la forme du loup-garou, se redresser et les regarder droit dans les yeux comme il l'avait déjà faisait. Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que la créature fit un pas vers eux.

Mais elle remarqua que la main de son professeur se dirigea vers sa poche alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent en direction du loup-garou. Et puis elle sentit soudainement la force étouffante de quelque chose qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux. C'était épais et musqué et ça lui donnait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il était sortit de nulle part et Hermione aurait pu s'enfuir si elle ne fut pas figée de peur par la bête qui avança.

La présence continua de les étouffer, les enracinant fermement en place lorsque le loup-garou fit un pas de plus mais s'arrêta, reniflant l'air autour de lui. Ses yeux ambrés se verrouillèrent sur ceux de leur professeur et sa lèvre était légèrement recourbée en arrière, se recroquevillant agressivement au fur et à mesure que l'aura autour d'eux palpitait. Il faisait sombre, et terrifiant et le cœur d'Hermione menaçait de céder sous la pression de celui-ci.

Quand soudain la créature gémit de manière incertaine, ses oreilles s'aplatirent contre son crâne et partit, la queue pliée entre les jambes. L'air autour d'eux se dissipa aussi rapidement que l'aura était apparue, ce qui poussa Harry et elle à prendre une profonde inspiration d'oxygène céleste. Elle remarqua la silhouette tendue de son professeur pendant qu'ils le faisaient et se calma, ses yeux traînant sur sa silhouette hargneuse. Avait-il aussi été affecté par cela ?

"Et maintenant ?" Elle entendit Harry demander, et elle regarda son professeur se détendre juste assez pour qu'il se retourne et demeure serein. Il porta les doigts de sa main droite sur ses lèvres et lâcha un long sifflement. Une silhouette sombre se confondit dans le ciel et lorsqu'elle descendit vers eux, Hermione était si heureuse de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Buck.

"Comment saviez-vous comment l'appeler, professeur ?" demanda-t-elle en tapotant le cou épais de la majestueuse créature en forme d'oiseau. Il la regarda furtivement avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur l'hippogriffe.

"Hagrid." Oh bien sûr, pensa-t-elle. Quelle idiotie de sa part. Le professeur Dolohov et Hagrid étaient amis après tout. Il serait logique qu'il ait dit à son collègue quelques secrets sur les nombreuses créatures avec lesquelles il interagissait.

"Je crois que vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, Mlle Granger. Vous n'alliez pas sauver Sirius Black ?" Ses yeux s'élargirent vers son professeur. Donc il savait. Mais comment ?

"Oui monsieur !" Harry répondit rapidement, s'inclinant de nouveau devant Buck avant de grimper sur le dos de l'oiseau. Hermione s'inclina également devant lui, et alors qu'elle allait se hisser sur son dos à plumes, de grandes mains saisirent sa taille et l'aidèrent à la pousser sur le dos de la créature.

"Professeur.." Harry demanda tranquillement, le regardant avec incertitude, "Pourquoi nous aidez-vous à sauver Sirius ?"

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder aussi. Assis sur le dos d'un hippogriffe, ils étaient de quelques centimètres plus grands que lui, et Hermione pouvait voir la lumière de la lune se refléter dans ses yeux sans fond. "Parce qu'il est innocent, M. Potter."

Le professeur Dolohov se mit en retrait et jeta un autre regard sur eux deux, "Septième étage, bureau de Flitwick" Harry hocha la tête et pressa Buck d'y aller. Hermione ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop loin pour le voir. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si sûr de sa réponse ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?

Un retourneur de temps.

Qui donne à une fille de 13 ans un putain de Retourneur de temps ?!! Antonin s'enflamma encore des jours après les faits. Il l'avait compris une semaine avant l'"évasion" de Sirius Black. Il l'avait vue se précipiter dans une salle de classe et l'avait à peine rattrapée quand elle avait soudainement disparu. Ça n'avait pas été difficile de faire le rapprochement.

La quantité de stress d'un programme scolaire normal était assez mouvementée, mais Mlle Granger suivait actuellement toutes les classes proposées jusqu'à la troisième année. Sans parler du travail supplémentaire qu'elle avait fait pour aider Hagrid et de la pression de la plupart de ses camarades qui l'ignoraient. Comment la jeune fille n'avait-elle pas encore craqué sous la pression ?

Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt.

Que pourrais-tu faire ? Ses pensées intérieures se moquaient. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais de bon ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de penser qu'il aurait pu l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que ce soit verbalement ou émotionnellement, il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

Et toute cette histoire de loup-garou...Il voulait secouer le directeur jusqu'à ce que ce qui avait possédé le vieil homme quitte son corps de sorcier. Un loup-garou ? Un foutu loup-garou ?! C'était pire que les deux Mangemorts qu'il avait engagés...Bien pire.

Et Hermione avait presque été attaqué par lui ! Deux fois ! Lupin a eu plus que de la chance de retourner au château avec sa peau de puces intacte. Si Antonin n'avait pas été là, les deux enfants auraient pu être morts ou, pire, infectés.

Il avait délibérément renoncé à attaquer la bête, ne libérant son aura magique que pour l'effrayer. Antonin avait essayé de le diriger entièrement vers la créature, mais après la disparition du loup et son retour à la normale, il entendit les deux étudiants derrière lui haleter. Cela ne lui avait servi qu'à lui rappeler qu'il était encore un homme très dangereux.

Même son énergie magique faisait du mal aux autres.

En secouant la tête, Antonin retourna à son verre de Whisku Pur Feu, en prenant une longue gorgée. Et Sirius Black était libre. Tout cela en valait la peine, selon l'opinion du magicien noir. Il savait que le jeune homme était innocent à l'époque. Il savait que Pettigrew était le traître.

Il avait dit à Dumbledore.

Mais le vieil homme n'avait rien fait. Et Antonin n'était pas un Gryffondor. Il n'a pas eu l'honneur ou la bravoure de se manifester avec les informations qu'il possédait. Parce que sa sensibilité Serpentarde lui avait dit qu'il perdrait sa propre vie et son gagne-pain pour un étranger. Et il voulait vraiment être vivant et libre.

Est-ce que ça a fait de lui un lâche ? Il ne pouvait le savoir. L'instinct de survie était ce dont il s'était raccroché pendant des années. Mais parfois, les deux se confondaient jusqu'à ce qu'Antonin se sente vide.

Il aurait pu sauver les Black des ennuis d'Azkaban. Il aurait pu révéler la vérité et peut-être avoir sauvé Lily et James Potter. Harry Potter aurait pu encore avoir ses parents.

Mais...alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore en vie et Antonin...Il serait toujours un monstre...

"Professeur ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se concentrèrent sur la porte de son bureau. Hermione Granger se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main levée comme si elle avait cogné quelque chose. Il a dû être trop perdu dans ses pensées.

"Oui, Mlle Granger ?" Il posa son verre sur le bureau et s'assit un peu plus droit quand elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui. Il essaya de se forcer à ne regarder que son visage, mais il sentit son sang-froid déraper lorsqu'il glissa de brefs regards jusqu'à sa taille. Il l'avait sentie. Cette même nuit, il l'avait agrippée là et l'avait même tenue contre lui. Elle était douce, comme il l'avait imaginé.

Arrête, vieil homme lubrique !

"J'avais une question, monsieur... Et ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas y répondre, mais j'étais juste curieuse, c'est tout-" Elle s'arrêta quand il lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Prenant une grande respiration, elle semblait se préparer et Antonin ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Est-ce qu'elle savait? Il se tendait légèrement et se préparait au pire.

"Comment avez-vous su pour mon Retourneur de temps ?" Wha- Antonin ne pouvait que la fixer, car elle se tenait nerveusement sous son regard. Foutues questions !

"Je t'ai regardé l'utiliser un jour," murmura-t-il, ramassant son verre pour prendre une autre gorgée. Heureusement qu'il l'avait à portée de main. Cette fille l'avait déjà poussé à boire plusieurs fois. Le Whisky pur feu était indispensable maintenant.

"Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit ?" Elle demanda, surprise.

Il secoua la tête et marmonna de nouveau : "Il ne me dit pas grand-chose." Sa tête se pencha dans la confusion et Antonin prit un autre verre. Bois quand elle t'exaspère, bois quand elle t'excite. Tu seras en colère avant le dîner, Dolohov.

"C'était ça, Granger ?" Il gémit en colère. Plus de lui-même que de la fille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son traître de corps répondait à chaque petite chose qu'elle faisait. Sauf s'il avait raison pour la théorie de la potion d'amour.

Elle cligna les yeux en état de choc avant de secouer la tête, "Non, monsieur. Je voulais juste vous remercier encore une fois-"

Antonin se moqua d'elle, la coupant efficacement, avant de se lever de sa chaise. "Oui, oui, oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Merci d'avoir fait fuir un loup-garou avant qu'il ne puisse me tuer. Et merci d'avoir ignoré le fait que j'aurais pu mourir ou souffrir d'une dépression mentale à cause de la surutilisation d'un putain de Retourneur de temps".

D'où vient ce côté d'Antonin, il ne l'a jamais su. Il savait juste que sa tension artérielle avait augmenté et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remercie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente redevable envers lui. Il ne voulait même pas qu'elle soit près de lui la moitié du temps. Pendant que l'autre moitié, il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui tout le temps.

Et cette fille...Hermione...elle se tenait là et prit tout ce qu'il venait de lui lancer. Sans même bouger un cil. Ses fichus yeux de whisky le maintenaient pendant qu'il faisait une crise de colère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a terminé, sa respiration lourde, la seule chose qui remplissait la pièce, qu'elle parla.

"Étiez-vous inquiet pour moi, professeur ?" Était-il-? Pourquoi pensait-elle alors qu'il faisait tout ça putain ?!

"Oui, j'étais inquiet !" Il hurla, regardant une étincelle apparaître dans l'œil de la jeune fille. "Vous êtes encore une enfant, Mlle Granger. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes intelligente et responsable, c'était idiot de te donner un Retourneur de temps à ton âge ! Et bien sûr, le Ministère l'a approuvé comme les imbéciles, fascistes, sous-serviteurs qu'ils sont !"

Il fut interrompu à mi-parcours quand il sentit deux bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Ses yeux tombèrent et absorbèrent la chevelure bouclée qui se trouvait sous son menton. Elle était si chaude..Si douce..Et toujours si petite.

Il sentit son corps se détendre immédiatement, avant de lever ses bras à son tour pour l'enrouler autour des épaules minces de la jeune fille, lui rendant son étreinte.

"Merci, professeur."

Elle était bien, remarqua-t-il. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Comme si elle y avait sa place.

Comme si elle y était chez elle.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quatrième année

La Coupe du Monde était différente de tout ce à quoi Hermione avait déjà participé auparavant.

Des spectacles éblouissants, des foules énormes et une aura complète d'excitation et de compétition amicale. Elle fut si heureuse d'avoir été invitée avec Harry et les Weasley's. Et c'était toute une expérience. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps aux côtés de Ginny et Harry, puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas démentiellement du jeu comme Ron ou les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de le faire. Un peu bruyamment aussi.

Pendant un point particulièrement lent du match, où l'arbitre essaya de résoudre un appel difficile, Ginny et elle commencèrent à discuter un peu. Et les gens regardèrent. Hermione avait toujours aimé le jeu quand elle était enfant. Peut-être que tu reconnaîtrais accidentellement quelqu'un.

Et Ginny avait reconnu quelqu'un.

"Oh ! Regarde Hermione ! Là-bas, juste sous l'estrade violette... N'est-ce pas le professeur Dolohov ?" Hermione dut emprunter le Scrutoscope d'Harry, mais bien sûr, il y avait la silhouette familière de son professeur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aimait tant que ça ce sport. Il n'avait jamais été vu à un match du moins.

"Avec qui est-ce, Hermione ? Tu peux le voir ?" Remettant l'instrument de type binoculaire sur le visage, elle vérifia les personnes entourant l'homme habillé en noir et reconnut immédiatement son professeur d'arithmétique du dernier trimestre.

Le professeur Vector était une femme d'âge moyen avec de longs cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux bleus. Elle était en fait assez jolie selon Hermione. Elle était assez stricte mais elle avait un sens de l'humour mortel quand elle était de bonne humeur. Étaient-ils ici avec les autres professeurs ?

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione vit qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Ils étaient côte à côte, tous les deux concentrés sur le match devant eux, mais elle pouvait voir Vector se pencher de temps en temps plus près pour lui dire quelque chose. Il hochait la tête ou donnait une courte réponse, mais elle ne le voyait pas faire plus que cela. Il n'a même pas regardé sa collègue lorsqu'il lui a répondu.

Il ne semblait donc pas à l'aise pour converser librement avec elle...Hermione voulait acclamer à haute voix mais savait qu'elle devrait expliquer son explosion à ceux qui l'entouraient. Peut-être qu'elle attendrait de canaliser ses sentiments au cas où l'Irlande ferait à nouveau quelque chose d'impressionnant. Personne ne serait plus sage.

Elle savait que ses sentiments grandissants pour le professeur Dolohov seraient considérés comme déplacés si quelqu'un l'apprenait, mais il ne s'agissait que de ses pensées et de ses sentiments. Elle ne faisait de mal à personne. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait agir sur quoi que ce soit. C'était juste un homme très impressionnant dont elle voulait en savoir plus. Et elle tenait à lui, évidemment.

Et il se souciait clairement d'elle. Ou du moins l'a assez favorisée. Mais elle aimait penser qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était juste le fantasme d'une écolière. Elle avait le droit, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart de ses camarades de dortoir en parlaient fréquemment. Et il n'était pas rare de rêver de son professeur...

Ce n'était pas comme si elle le voulait pour elle-même. C'était juste un fantasme. Le professeur Dolohov pouvait sûrement avoir autant de femmes qu'il voulait. Il était grand, sombre et mystérieux. Un type clair pour ceux qui s'y intéressaient.

Mais elle savait qu'il allait mieux avec Vector.

Les gens criaient.

Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre et Hermione essayait juste de tenir debout à côté de Ron et Harry. C'était déjà assez grave que des fous s'attaquaient à la foule. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter le fait d'être piétiné en plus.

Des personnages à capuche venaient d'apparaître et ont commencé à faire léviter les gens et à jouer avec eux. C'était un spectacle horrible et le trio n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler. Ils essayaient d'atteindre M.Weasley et les autres, mais cela s'est avéré plus difficile qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Probablement parce que tout le monde paniquaient.

Harry avait fini par tomber et Hermione avait attrapé Ron et les deux sont retournés chercher leur ami. Il était au milieu d'une clairière et après l'avoir réveillé, ils tentèrent de s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais quand Hermione se leva et se retourna pour courir, une silhouette à capuche leur bloquait le passage. Son masque ressemblait à un morceau de crâne et refroidit Hermione jusqu'à l'os.

Elle entendait Ron et Harry derrière elle, chuchotant pour qu'elle se retourne et s'enfuit. Mais si c'était le cas...cela ne donnerait-il pas à la silhouette à capuche le temps de lui jeter un sort ? Elle garda les yeux rivés sur l'imposante silhouette et mit le doit sur la baguette dans sa poche. Elle n'avait peut-être pas l'expérience du duel, mais elle connaissait le sort de Protego si nécessaire. Ou bien elle pourrait déclencher des étincelles pour appeler à l'aide.

Son esprit tourbillonnait alors qu'elle débattait sur ses options. Et puis la silhouette fit plusieurs pas rapides vers elle, et Hermione découvrit qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien préparée qu'elle le pensait. Elle trébucha en reculant, ne quittant toujours pas son regard quand son dos entra en collision avec quelque chose de solide.

Elle voulait crier, mais sa gorge se referma. Un bras s'enroula autour de son torse et l'a rapprocha. C'est ça, pensa Hermione, dévastée. Je vais être kidnappé ou blessé ou...tué. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle recula de la poitrine contre laquelle elle se trouvait. Qui que ce soit...Il sentait comme...

du Bois de santal?

"Incarcerem." Des cordes épaisses apparurent de l'air et s'enroulèrent autour de la silhouette à capuche, l'amenant directement au sol où elle s'agitait pendant un moment avant de ne plus bouger. Hermione laissa échapper un énorme souffle haletant. Cet homme avait un timing impeccable, pensa-t-elle affectueusement.

"Hermione !" Ron criait derrière eux. Le sorcier qui la tenait relâcha légèrement sa prise, ce qui lui permettait de s'éloigner si elle le voulait. Mais elle se sentait plus en sécurité dans ses bras. Et il était...chaud.

Ne pense pas à ça Granger, se réprimandait-elle intérieurement. C'est toujours ton professeur.

Harry apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision et il fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas qu'elle crie. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait interrompu ses pensées peu respectueuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'air inquiet sur son visage.

"Ça va, Hermione ?" Elle hocha la tête, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à sa voix en ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle tremble ou quoi que ce soit. Du moins pas devant le professeur Dolohov. Surtout qu'elle pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur s'infiltrer dans son dos.

"Nous devrions y aller" conseille la voix basse au-dessus d'elle. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et, la confiance brillante dans ses yeux d'émeraude, il hocha la tête d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle sentit le bras se retirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit simplement appuyé contre l'arrière de son épaule. Ignorant son sentiment de déception, elle se concentra sur le fait de sortir de la zone en toute sécurité.

Hermione resta proche de son professeur tandis que Harry restait à ses côtés et Ron de l'autre côté de l'ancien sorcier. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, loin de la clairière et de tout danger qui pouvait se produire en plein air. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'elle comprit que le danger n'était peut-être pas encore écarté.

Un nuage géant de fumée noire avait pris la forme d'un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche ouverte.

"Professeur," sa voix était tremblante, mais elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. La vue était trop terrifiante. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il suivit son regard et quand elle détourna son regard de la monstruosité du ciel, elle remarqua à quel point la mâchoire de son professeur était tendue. Tout son corps semblait se raidir à côté d'elle et les doigts de son épaule s'enroulaient légèrement, n'ajoutant qu'un peu plus de pression. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais c'était perceptible.

Et elle s'inquiétait pour ça. De sa réaction. Ça ne pouvait être bon si ça affectait tant cet homme. Il était puissant et si cela le préoccupait...Hermione savait que c'était sérieux.

"Venez," dit-il enfin, l'éloignant de la clairière. Harry et Ron continuèrent à suivre de près alors qu'ils marchaient dans les bois. Hermione se souvient instantanément des événements survenus il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'une situation similaire s'était produite. Ce jour-là ils fuyaient un professeur loup-garou et essayaient de sauver un prisonnier innocent évadé. Maintenant, ils couraient juste pour leur propre survie.

Mais elle se sentait tout aussi en sécurité. Avec le professeur Dolohov dans les parages, elle savait que rien de mal n'arriverait. Il était là pour les protéger et l'a toujours bien fait. Hermione sourit doucement en se souvenant de tous les bons souvenirs de l'homme. Sa gentillesse, sa protection, son inquiétude pour son bien-être. C'était vraiment un homme incroyable. Elle le regarda avec le même sourire sur le visage et aperçut son expression surprise.

L'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais Hermione était heureuse d'avoir pu la saisir. Elle aimait le voir exprimer des expressions différentes de celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir. Le plus souvent sans intérêt ou simplement sans expression. C'était agréable de se rappeler parfois qu'il était encore humain, se dit-elle.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et il la regardait sans cesse. Peut-être qu'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait juste le regarder. Sa forte mâchoire recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poils épais était particulièrement séduisante. Une pensée moins appropriée s'insinua dans son esprit : Celle de frotter sa joue contre lui et elle détourna finalement le regard ; les joues brûlantes.

Calme-toi Hermione.

Ils atteignirent finalement la fin de la forêt et sortirent pour voir les Aurors et les employés du Ministère courir comme des poulets la tête coupée. C'était un spectacle à voir absolument. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur et se mit à rire en voyant le rictus sur son visage. Il a dû avoir la même pensée qu'elle.

Il les fit traverser la zone active avec facilité. La plupart des gens semblaient plus qu'heureux de donner une large couverture à l'homme renfrogné. D'autant plus qu'il avait Harry Potter collé à ses côtés. Hermione ne pouvait contenir le rire qui se formait dans son estomac.

"Quelque chose de drôle, Mlle Granger ?" Sa voix dériva caressant son oreille comme s'il s'était penché pour le faire. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit que c'était le cas et elle rencontra son regard curieux avec confiance.

"La rapidité avec laquelle tout le monde semble s'écarter de votre chemin, monsieur." Il leva un seul sourcil avant de hocher la tête et de se retourner pour regarder derrière lui, en murmurant,

"Imbéciles sans scrupules..." Ricanant à nouveau, Hermione continua à suivre le rythme et essaya de compter le nombre de personnes qui continuèrent à s'écarter du chemin de leur professeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les vingt-sept. La voix de Ron la déstabilisa quand il cria,

"Papa !" M. Weasley se tenait devant une grande tente, entouré de son fils aîné et de sa fille. Le rouquin dégarni regarda Ron avant de s'avancer.

"Ronald Bilius ! Où étais-tu passé ?"

"On a failli être attaqué papa !" Ron se jeta dans les bras de son père pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne reculent et que M. Weasley n'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

"Eh bien, 'Mione et moi sommes retournés pour chercher Harry car il était tombé et s'est fait assommer. Et puis un type à capuche s'est mis à courir après 'Mione ! Mais quand on a sorti nos baguettes, le professeur Dolohov s'est pointé et nous a amenés ici."

Les yeux de M. Weasley se levèrent et il sortit sa baguette plus vite qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le faire auparavant. Et il le pointa droit sur l'homme à côté d'elle.

"Dolohov..." Les yeux de l'homme plus âgé, habituellement bienveillant, avaient rétréci pendant qu'il gardait sa baguette pointé sur le professeur. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais la main de celui-ci se déplaça entre ses omoplates et l'éloigna doucement.

"Papa..." Elle entendit Ron dire, la confusion dans sa voix.

"Retourne là-bas avec ton frère Ronald. Vous aussi, Harry, Hermione. Mettez-vous derrière moi." Harry regarda vers elle, du côté droit du professeur Dolohov. Il ne bougea pas. Et elle non plus.

"Les enfants-" M. Weasley commença, mais Harry le coupa.

"M. Weasley, le professeur Dolohov a sauvé Hermione. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il n'avait pas été là ?" Hermione hocha la tête avec ferveur à sa déclaration. C'était vrai, elle ignorait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

"Harry, cet homme est très dangereux. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, les enfants, venez par ici." Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent sur le père de Ron. Son professeur n'était pas dangereux. Peut-être rugueux sur les bords et un peu incompris, mais certainement pas dangereux.

"Vous vous trompez, M. Weasley. Le professeur Dolohov n'a rien fait d'autre que de nous protéger. Il n'a rien fait de mal-" Hermione essaya de défendre son professeur, mais elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Regardant l'homme à côté d'elle, elle rencontra son regard protecteur alors qu'il secouait la tête vers elle.

"J'ai fait beaucoup de mal, Mlle Granger. M. Weasley a raison de se méfier de moi. Maintenant, partez." Il la poussa doucement et Hermione fit quelques pas en avant, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

"Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé, monsieur. Vous êtes..." Elle lutta un instant, cherchant les mots justes, avant de rencontrer son regard curieux et de savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Vous êtes un homme bon, monsieur."

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle encrée dans sa peau de cette manière ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pour le réduire à...ceci?

Avoir dans sa mémoire que la pensée du parfum de ses cheveux. De ne voir que ses yeux whisky quand il ferme les siens. Pourquoi pouvait-il encore sentir son corps imprimé contre le sien des semaines après l'avoir sauvée ? Sa chaleur semblait définitivement ancrée dans son être lui-même.

Le reste de son été avait été partagé également entre le fait de s'inquiéter de la possibilité de voir les Mangemorts de nouveau actifs avec la marque noire qu'ils avaient vu et la présence de cette fille. L'une n'était clairement pas la même chose que l'autre.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait se concentrer s'il voulait survivre, quels que soient les plans de ses anciens alliés. Et la voir flotter dans son esprit ne l'aidait certainement pas. Surtout maintenant que ses pensées avaient commencé à adopter une approche moins innocente.

Au début, il pensait simplement qu'il la protégeait. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les petites filles. Comme cette fois en septième année où il avait donné des cours particuliers à Lily Evans et à ses amis. Ils n'étaient qu'en troisième année à l'époque et avait des difficultés en Divination. Rogue avait ironiquement été celui qui l'avait recommandé et tous les mardis soirs pendant cinq semaines, les quatre se réunissaient dans la bibliothèque.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait du fait qu'il était un Serpentard, tout comme il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors.

Il se souvenait surtout d'Evans.

Son sourire était aussi éclatant que ses yeux et avec son attitude naturellement amicale, même avec son caractère renfrogné il ne pouvait s'empêcher de converser librement avec elle. Elle était très intelligente, même à treize ans. Ils se parlaient souvent pendant ces semaines et même après, elle lui avait dit bonjour quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou quand ils étaient tout deux à la bibliothèque.

Quand elle et son mari ont été pris pour cible par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que leur ami les a trahis, Antonin n'a même pas hésité quand il s'est rendit chez Dumbledore. C'est ce qui l'a finalement poussé à l'échec après tout.

La petite Lily Evans au sourire éclatant qui a offert son amitié à tous...elle ne méritait pas de mourir à cause d'une maudite prophétie. Et certainement pas parce que l'un des amis les plus proches de son mari s'était transformé en traître à leur insu.

Antonin savait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi dans ses projets, il n'aurait pas été arrêté. Il aurait détruit n'importe qui sur son chemin pour atteindre le pouvoir. Il sacrifierait n'importe qui pour le faire. Et Antonin aimait vivre.

Mais Lily Potter est morte cette nuit d'Halloween avec son mari. Parce que Dumbledore n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait non plus.

Antonin emportait la mort avec lui. C'était une partie de ce qu'il était en fin de compte. Mais c'est un fantôme dont il aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser. Il avait essayé. Peut-être pas assez fort, mais il l'avait fait. Et la fille dont il se souvenait était toujours morte.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Antonin tenait tant à la petite Hermione Granger. Elle lui rappelait un peu Evans. Des yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant, une née-moldue, Gryffondor. A part un petit détail. Alors que la rousse de son époque était morte, Hermione ne l'était pas. Il pouvait encore la protéger...Etre amie avec Harry Potter faisait d'elle une cible après tout. Ainsi que son statut sanguin.

Elle ne mourra pas, il s'en fit le serment. Elle ne sera même plus jamais blessée si je peux faire quelque chose pour cela.

Se jeter dans des sentiments protecteurs est peut être ce qu'il doit faire. Cela repoussera les autres pensées troublantes et lui laissera ce qu'il a le droit d'avoir. Oui...C'est exact. Sois juste quelqu'un qui se soucie de son bien-être. Une figure emblématique dans sa vie. C'est très bien.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il encore sale ?

Il soupira d'ennui en se levant de sa chaise. Il avait cours dans quelques minutes ; les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de quatrième année. Parfait, il gémissait intérieurement. La fille à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser, le quatrième champion Potter et Malfoy. Le tout dans une seule pièce !

Quand le garçon fut choisi, Antonin comprit instantanément qu'une force obscure en était à l'œuvre. C'était un coup de Serpentard, mettant le nom du garçon et ensorcellant la coupe pour en sortir le nom désiré. De la magie noire, surtout. Il s'y était intéressé brièvement avant de renoncer. Ça ne servirait à rien de s'associer à nouveau du côté obscur. D'autant plus que le nombre de Mangemorts avait augmenté. Dumbledore pourrait le croire, mais d'autres ne le croiraient pas si vite. Et la parole du vieil homme ne va pas plus loin.

Antonin était toujours aussi furieux contre le directeur. Accueillir le tournoi des trois sorciers signifiait recevoir l'école Durmstrang. Et la visite de l'école bulgare signifiait que Karkaroff serait avec eux. Il y avait un grand nombre de personnes qu'Antonin méprisait dans ce monde, mais Igor Karkaroff était l'un des premiers. Ce salaud était presque responsable de sa condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Mais il s'était d'abord enfui et Igor a conclu un accord qui lui a permis d'éviter la prison.

Lâche qu'il est, pensa Antonin dans l'obscurité. L'homme avait eu l'audace de sourire et d'essayer de saluer le professeur comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis ! Il n'avait même pas apprécié l'homme visqueux quand ils étaient censés être "alliés".

Et puis il y avait Maugrey, qui ressemblait à l'Auror dont il se souvenait, mais qui n'agissait pas comme lui. Alastor Maugrey nourrissait une vengeance contre Antonin depuis qu'il avait été soupçonné pour la première fois d'être un Mangemort et s'est vu donné pour mission de l'enfermer. Bien sûr, il n'a pas réussi, mais le sorcier lui en voulait encore.

Mais ce Maugrey n'avait pas l'air aussi dérangé par le magicien obscur. Il continuait à lui crier dessus chaque fois que c'était possible et le regardait de temps en temps, mais il ne semblait pas avoir autant de haine qu'Antonin savait qu'il possédait. Ça ne peut pas être à cause de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?

Antonin se résigna à simplement regarder l'homme. Peut-être qu'il verrait plus de comportements suspects. Ou bien l'homme plus âgé craquait enfin. C'est toujours une option, pensait-il avec un petit ricanement intérieur.

Il ouvrit les portes de sa classe d'un simple geste du poignet et s'assit derrière son bureau, passant en revue ce dont ils allaient parler aujourd'hui. Le Vingt-huit sacré. Antonin roula les yeux d'exaspération. Il prendrait des notes aujourd'hui, c'est sûr. C'est arrivé chaque fois qu'il a dû évoquer l'importance historique de la pureté du sang. Et les petits crétins ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sanglants.

Il ne remarqua pratiquement pas quand les élèves de sa classe commencèrent à rentrer. Il n'avait levé les yeux qu'une seule fois, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu les fameuses boucles en mouvement prendre place à quelques mètres de lui. Elle rencontra son regard avec un sourire enthousiaste et il hocha la tête en signe de salut avant de revenir à ses notes. C'était une sorte de routine qu'ils avaient. Et aussi banal et inutile que cela puisse paraître, Antonin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

Vraiment...A quoi le réduisait-elle ?

Le début de son cours se déroula assez bien. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà fait la lecture exigée et pouvaient relativement bien suivre. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence du côté gauche de la pièce ce qui était une bénédiction cachée. J'espère que la plupart d'entre eux dormaient car ils en savaient assez sur ces 27 familles. La plupart en font partie.

Mais il dut alors poser des questions.

"Quelqu'un peut-il me dire une des trois caractéristiques de faire partie d'une famille du Sacré Vingt-Huit ?" La main de Malefoy se leva paresseusement et Antonin lui permit de répondre.

"Une place au Magenmagot."

"Cinq points pour Serpentard. Un autre ?" Longbottom leva la main en tremblant et bégaya sa réponse quand Antonin le sollicita.

"P-plus d'influence dans le monde des sorciers ?"

"Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Le dernier ?" Il s'affaissa dans sa chaise en regardant la main levée devant lui.

"Mlle Granger ?"

"La suprématie du sang."

Antonin garda un regard méfiant pendant qu'il parlait, "Cinq points à Gryffondor." Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête déprimée lorsque les bruits des rires venaient du côté gauche de sa salle de classe. Il dévisagea les étudiants vêtus de vert et la plupart d'entre eux se calmèrent instantanément. Sauf Malfoy et ses moutons.

"Quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager, M. Malefoy ?" L'avertissement fut incorporé à sa phrase et il pouvait voir le garçon blond visiblement déglutir. Mais cela n'a pas semblé décourager son caractère irréfléchi.

"C'est bon de savoir que certains élèves reconnaissent la place qui leur appartient," déclara le garçon maintenant souriant, ajoutant un rapide, "Monsieur" comme une arrière-pensée.

"Et quel est cette place ?" grogna-t-il, souhaitant que le garçon le dise juste pour qu'Antonin puisse prendre autant de points qu'il le voulait. Mais Malfoy ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et continua à regarder avec arrogance Hermione qui l'ignorait sans cesse.

Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement. Elle qui était plus intelligente que le reste de ces ingrats. Qui aurait pu avancer dans cette vie, avec tous les préjugés et le sexisme qui peser contre elle? Elle en était capable ; il savait qu'elle l'était. Et pourtant ce garçon idiot se moquait d'elle parce que ses parents ne sont pas des sorciers. A cause d'une illusion de pureté du sang.

C'était dégoûtant.

Il congédia sa classe peu de temps après et partit avec l'envie de frapper le fils de Lucius jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne violet. Et puis peut-être aussi son père. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si son fils est comme ça.

Antonin été tellement perdu dans ses pensées violentes qu'il avait presque raté le son d'un raclement de gorge. La sorcière qu'il avait à l'esprit se tenait devant lui, le regardant presque pensivement.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider, Mlle Granger ?" Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui lui fit mal à la poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle l'affecter ainsi ?

"Je m'inquiète pour Harry, monsieur...Il a à peine réussi la première épreuve. Et nous ne savons toujours pas qui a mis son nom dans la coupe. Je me demandais si vous aviez des idées ?"

Elle venait lui demander conseil ? Oui, c'est ce qu'un professeur était censé faire, mais cela l'a quand même choqué qu'elle vienne le voir pour ce problème particulier. Il aurait pensé que McGonagall était mieux adapté pour ce genre de situation. Et pourtant elle lui avait demandé à lui.

"Seule la magie noire a pu altérer la magie qui entoure la coupe de feu," explique-t-il, captant instantanément toute son attention. "Quelqu'un de puissant avec assez de connaissances sur la Coupe et ses propriétés, ainsi que la magie qui a été utilisée pour y parvenir."

"Suspectez-vous quelqu'un ?"

Antonin rencontra ses yeux et put voir le malaise et l'inquiétude cachés dans ses piscines expressives. Elle était vraiment comme un livre ouvert. "Karkaroff."

Ses sourcils se sillonnèrent légèrement tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. "Le directeur de Durmstrang ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'était un Mangemort," répondit Antonin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement, presque comiquement lors de cette révélation. Je me demande si la même chose arriverait si je lui disais la vérité me concernant ?

"Vous êtes sûr, professeur ?" Bien sûr qu'il l'était.

"Tout à fait, Mlle Granger. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui a mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe, vous devriez quand même l'éviter, lui et ses élèves. Durmstrang est beaucoup plus impliqué dans les forces du mal que Poudlard." Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit, monsieur. Je serai prudente, promis."

Si seulement il pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait tenir cette promesse...

Le bal de Noël était censé être sympa.

Alors pourquoi était-elle assise sur un escalier, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps parce que ses meilleurs amis étaient des crétins immatures ?

Il n'y avait rien de mal à sa décision d'aller au bal avec Viktor Krum ! C'était un jeune homme poli et amical qui n'avait pas besoin de jacasser sans réfléchir comme beaucoup de garçons qu'elle connaissait. Et alors qu'il était légèrement sombre et grincheux, Hermione a découvert qu'elle aimait vraiment... vraiment...ça.

Et il lui avait demandé ! Elle avait le droit d'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si Ron ou Harry lui demanderait de toute façon. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle parte avec l'un d'entre eux. Une roue de secours au cas où ils ne pourraient pas trouver de meilleures cavalières. Et elle ne voulait pas l'être.. Elle a donc décidé d'aller avec Viktor et au début, c'était merveilleux.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde a constaté qu'elle n'était pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque, une miss-je-sais-tout mais qu'elle était aussi vraiment belle. C'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. D'être la Belle du bal. Et elle en avait eu l'impression, du moins.

La danse était l'un de ses passe-temps. Elle avait pris des leçons depuis qu'elle était enfant, alors avoir la chance de montrer sa grâce naturelle quand la musique douce jouait la stimula jusqu'à la fin. Et Viktor était aussi un superbe danseur. Bien que...elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa peau ne picotait pas exactement comme elle le pensait.

C'est arrivé quand son professeur l'a touchée.

Quand Viktor était allé chercher à boire, Hermione avait essayé de repérer le professeur Dolohov avant de marcher pour rejoindre un Ron et Harry boudeur. Elle l'avait trouvé sur la piste de danse, par hasard. Il était vêtu de robes violettes qui correspondaient parfaitement à son aspect naturellement sombre. Elle se mariait bien avec sa robe pervenche.

Arrête ça !

Il faisait tourner le professeur Vector, ses mains étaient placées comme un gentleman sur sa taille et son épaule. Ils étaient donc allés à la Coupe du Monde et maintenant au Bal de Noël ensemble ? Hermione se demandait s'ils étaient proches. Elle ne les avait pas beaucoup vu interagir en dehors de la classe. Parfois, s'ils s'asseyaient près l'un de l'autre dans la Grande Salle, ils conversaient, mais autrement, Hermione ne les avait pas souvent vus en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Peut-être qu'ils ont juste passé du temps ensemble après les cours...

Pourquoi cette pensée provoqua un nœud inconfortable dans son ventre ? Peu importe ce que son professeur faisait de sa vie. Ce n'était pas à elle de la connaître de toute façon. C'était extrêmement inapproprié ! Mais ça la dérangeait quand même. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Si seulement elle savait ce qui a causé son trouble...

Elle l'aimait bien ? Oui, elle aimait vraiment le professeur Dolohov. Mais l'aimait-elle d'une manière plus...personnelle ? Elle pensait que c'était possible. Tout semble confirmer cette conclusion, en grande partie à cause de sa propre détresse intérieure.

Elle avait le béguin pour son professeur.

Et il était ici au bal avec un autre professeur. Une femme bien mieux adaptée à lui. Vector était grande, imposante, jolie et d'âge plus proche de son professeur. Comment Hermione aurait-elle une chance contre une vraie femme et non contre une fille comme elle?

Elle ferait mieux d'oublier ses sentiments idiots. Ils ne seraient pas les bienvenus de toute façon. Elle pouvait imaginer le dégoût sur le visage du professeur Dolohov s'il découvrait ce qu'elle pensait de lui et d'elle. Il ne la regarderait jamais de la même façon.

Hermione était allée voir ses amis, espérant qu'ils pourraient la distraire de ses sentiments confus, mais au lieu de cela, ils venaient de ruiner sa soirée.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Stupide Ron, stupide Harry, stupide Bal. Elle était si profondément plongée dans son moment de bouderie et d'apitoiement qu'elle ne voyait même pas la personne qui s'était approchée d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque la silhouette se baissa pour s'asseoir sur les marches à côté d'elle qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la compagnie.

Elle voulut partir pour s'essuyer les yeux, mais elle vit un mouchoir soigneusement plié qu'on lui offrait à la place. Elle l'accepta gentiment et tamponna doucement ses cils et ses joues mouillés. Alors qu'elle terminait, elle entendit une voix familièrement masculine gronder à côté d'elle,

"Vous allez bien, Mlle Granger ?" Elle baissa lentement le coton de son visage et le porta sur ses genoux, fixant le "AD" brodé qui avait attiré son regard.

"Oui, monsieur." Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à lui mentir, mais elle en est venue à le regretter. Surtout depuis qu'il savait. Le soupir qu'il lâcha lui a dit qu'il n'était pas impressionné par sa tentative. Elle voulait se replier sur elle-même. Comment cette soirée s'était-elle si mal tournée alors qu'elle avait si bien commencé ?

" Suivez-moi ", dit-il soudainement, sortant Hermione de ses pensées moroses. Elle le regarda se lever des marches de pierre et se tenir debout de toute sa hauteur avant qu'il se tourne et lui offre une de ses grandes mains. Elle n'hésita même pas, voulant sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau à nouveau. Et c'était divin. Comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il commença à la conduire à travers les couloirs, mais il n'avait pas relâché sa main une seule fois. Hermione pouvait à peine contenir la sensation de vertige qui montait à l'intérieur d'elle. Dans son excitation, elle n'avait même pas demandé où ils allaient. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au troisième étage, Hermione avait une assez bonne intuition.

Et quand ils sont entrés dans son bureau, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. D'un simple coup de baguette, il alluma quelques bougies et commença à faire du thé. Il s'assit sur le côté gauche du canapé et lui fit signe de se joindre à lui. Elle le fit et le remercia doucement pour le thé.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants en sirotant le liquide chaud. L'esprit d'Hermione essayait encore de comprendre qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de bal et qu'elle était assise sur le canapé de son professeur dans son bureau. Elle était aussi très consciente qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'elle avait encore le béguin pour lui et qu'il était magnifique dans ces robes violettes.

"Pourquoi pleuriez-vous, Mlle Granger ?" Elle tourna le regard vers le haut pour rencontrer le sien et resta en contact avec lui plus longtemps que d'habitude. Mais il avait des yeux magnifiques...Si profonds, si sombres, si intenses. Et ils étaient tellement concentrés sur elle.

Elle regarda son masque sans expression se soulever pendant un moment, s'inquiéter de le remplacer au fur et à mesure qu'il fronçait les sourcils et que les rides de son visage s'approfondissaient. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pour elle. Il était si gentil.

"Les garçons, professeur." dit-elle, sa colère recommence à monter à mesure qu'elle y pense.

" Les garçons ?" demanda-t-il, l'air un peu perplexe. A sa question, Hermione sentit toute son agacement et sa colère monter à la surface et elle craqua, laissant échapper tout ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait.

"Ils sont si stupides, monsieur. Une soirée ! Une soirée, c'était tout ce que je voulais, une soirée où je pouvais enfin être une fille. Parce que je le suis ! Je suis une fille ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils n'ont pas pu s'en rendre compte. Nous sommes amies depuis l'âge de onze ans, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas une femme !" Hermione était en pleine crise et ne regardait même pas l'homme assis à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se déchaînait et se défoulait.

"Alors je suis allé au bal avec Viktor Krum ? Il m'a demandé. Il a reconnu que j'étais, en effet, une fille. Et j'étais son premier choix ! Ron voulait juste que je sois la fille de repli au cas où il ne pourrait pas trouver une meilleure cavalière ! J'en ai marre de ça ! S'il voulait venir avec moi, il aurait dû me le demander dès le début ! Je ne voulais pas m'asseoir patiemment et attendre qu'il ait épuisé toutes ses options. Et !...Et fraterniser avec l'ennemi ?" Mais elle n'avait toujours pas fini. Et son ton a pris une tournure aiguë vers la tristesse au lieu de la colère qu'elle avait auparavant canalisée.

"Maintenant que la soirée a été gâchée...Je voulais juste m'amuser. Danser, bavarder, profiter. J'ai pensé que j'étais belle pour une fois, que j'avais un rencard sympa et que tout serait parfait. Mais mes meilleurs amis m'ont fait pleurer et je n'aurai pas droit à un baiser de minuit comme tout le monde en parle et ces chaussures me font mal aux pieds!"

Elle a finalement tout sorti. Et, sans surprise, elle se sentit mieux. Mais elle se rappela alors à qui elle venait de décharger tout cela. Soulevant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il tenait juste un verre de quelque chose et le regardait tourbillonner. Après quelques instants de silence, il leva les yeux et rencontra de nouveau les siens.

"Il y a des sorts de rembourrage pour les chaussures" dit-il, et Hermione éclata de rire. Il était si ridicule parfois et elle pensait qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte la moitié du temps. Mais quand elle regarda de nouveau son visage, elle vit le sourire sur son visage et savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès cette fois-ci. Il essayait de lui remonter le moral.

"Je ne le savais pas" répondit-elle, légèrement essoufflée à cause de son fou rire. Il inclina la tête lorsqu'il demanda,

"Je croyais que toutes les sorcières les connaissaient ? Mais encore une fois, la plupart des expériences que j'ai eu avec des filles à l'école étaient des Serpentardes de sang pur. Elles se déguisaient à chaque occasion." Hermione sourit vivement à ses paroles. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parlait de ses propres jours à Poudlard et elle se réjouissait quand il le faisait. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui.

" En connaissez-vous, monsieur ?"

"Quelques-uns. C'est une magie intéressante même si elle est typiquement utilisée pour le confort de la mode." Hermione failli renifler à sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'il penserait ça. Peut-être que Serdaigle aurait été plus adapté à son professeur.

"Aimeriez-vous en connaître un ?" Hermione sauta sur l'occasion d'apprendre un nouveau sort. Surtout un qui pourrait résoudre beaucoup de ses propres choix en matière de mode. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, le professeur Dolohov s'assit à côté d'elle sur son canapé confortable et lui enseigna plusieurs sorts de rembourrage et de nettoyage. Tous les vêtements sont sans danger.

" Alors vous pouvez aussi utiliser le sortilège de récurage sur les tissus ?" Elle demanda curieusement, ne le sachant pas encore. Il hocha la tête et lui fit une démonstration. En renversant le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre en partie sur son canapé et ses robes de soirée, il agitait sa baguette, prononça l'incantation et instantanément les deux matériaux étaient propres et secs.

"Wow..." Hermione aimait apprendre de nouveaux sorts utiles et son professeur semblait plus qu'heureux de lui faire plaisir. Ses pensées de tantôt sur la soirée gâchée étaient depuis longtemps passées, car elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec cet homme. Peut-être qu'elle remercierait même Ron et Harry pour l'avoir poussé vers cette opportunité.

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à votre dortoir, Mlle Granger." En regardant son horloge, Hermione pensait la même chose. Il était presque minuit. Elle se leva du canapé et son professeur la suivit. A son regard interrogateur, il expliqua, "Je vous raccompagne."

Toujours aussi gentleman, pensa-t-elle affectueusement. C'était vraiment un sang pur. Bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre, ils avaient des manières irréprochables quand ils le voulaient.

Tous les deux marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, n'écoutant que le bruit de leurs chaussures claquaient contre le sol en pierre du château. Hermione fut distrait par leur proximité et par ses sentiments grandissants pour son professeur et quand elle leva les yeux vers l'homme en question, il semblait aussi être distrait par ses pensées.

Quand ils arrivèrent à son portrait, la Grosse Dame avait disparu. Mais comme elle était inquiète de savoir comment elle allait entrer à l'intérieur, le professeur Dolohov pointa sa baguette sur le cadre vide et murmura une incantation. La porte se fendit et attendait que quelqu'un l'ouvre et rentre à l'intérieur.

"Comment faites-vous cela, professeur..." Elle murmura avec stupéfaction. Il ne lui répondit pas et il n'avait pas à le faire. Elle savait qu'il était naturellement doué.

"Merci pour cette charmante soirée, monsieur." Elle dit plus fort, attirant délibérément son attention. Mais ses yeux contenaient un regard étrange qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas exactement identifier. Elle continua malgré tout, "Ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'était tout de même agréable."

Son professeur demeurait silencieux et au moment où Hermione pensait qu'il n'allait plus rien ajouter et qu'elle hésitait à rentrer dans son dortoir elle sentit l'une de ses mains chaudes lui couvrir la joue. Son cœur menaçait d'éclater à l'afflux d'émotions qui la traversaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il- ?

"De rien, Mlle Granger" dit-il d'une voix étrangère. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre un ton aussi doux. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait touchée, il était parti, retournant dans l'obscurité du couloir lointain.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir dans des chaussures qui ne lui faisaient plus mal, elle imagina brièvement à quel point les lèvres de son professeur seraient douces contre sa peau au lieu de sa main.

Au fond du lac.

Pourquoi était-elle au fond du lac ?

Antonin se débattit pour ne pas étrangler l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et son intégrité. Endetté ou non, c'est de sa faute si la fille dont Antonin s'est retrouvé obsédé était au fond du lac. Elle était utilisée pour inciter le champion Krum de la sauver. C'était quelqu'un à qui il tenait apparemment.

Cela ne suffirait pas du tout.

Les pensées du sorcier étaient devenues plus sombres que d'habitude. Depuis qu'il l'a vue entrer dans la Grande Salle au bras de l'élève de Durmstrang. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être Weasley ou Potter plus probablement. Peut-être même Longbottom. Mais certainement pas Viktor Krum.

Et il avait été piqué. Il s'était senti trahi alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais apparemment, le mental d'Antonin avait d'autres conceptions de la chose.

Il se souvenait de la rage qu'il a ressenti quand il les a vus danser ensemble. Toute pensée rationnelle l'avait quitté à ce moment-là ; Elle était à lui. Elle était à lui. Elle était à lui. La chanson a continué jusqu'à ce que Vector attire son attention. La sorcière avait proposé qu'ils dansent ensemble,

"Juste une fois ! T-tu sais, puisque c'est un bal." Il est allé jusqu'au bout parce qu'il avait espéré que cela le distrairait suffisamment. Septima était une jolie sorcière du même âge que lui. Mais ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas assez dorés. Ses yeux bleus qui rencontraient occasionnellement les siens pendant qu'ils tournoyaient sur le sol n'étaient pas marron whisky. Elle n'était pas aussi douce. Sa taille n'était pas la bonne.

Antonin voulait se frapper lui-même pour ces bêtises.

Septima Vector était une sorcière convenable qui semblait s'intéresser à lui au-delà de son statut sanguin et de son nom de famille. Mais sa stupide personnalité était trop obsédée par une fille de 15 ans.

Mais n'était-elle pas déjà à lui ? Il lui avait assez sauvé la vie, elle lui était sûrement redevable. Et elle voudrait être sienne. C'était un excellent amant après tout.

Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! C'est une enfant, une étudiante. Elle était trop bien, trop pure pour quelqu'un comme lui. Beaucoup trop innocente. Il ne ferait que la détruire. Il ne ferait que la briser.

Mais rien de sa rationalité ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il voulait pendre Krum par les chevilles et regarder son sang s'accumuler sur le sol en dessous de lui. Un regard sombre passa sur le visage d'Antonin alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ferait à ce salaud s'il ne parvenait pas à faire remonter sa promise à la surface à temps. Il apprendrait alors le vrai sens des Forces du mal.

C'est à ce moment-là que Diggory et sa compagne, Mlle Chang, présuma-t-il, ont surgit à la surface. Je jure que si Krum n'est pas le prochain...Antonin se tenait au bord du quai, regardant fixement la surface de l'eau. Il sentait sa jambe trembler d'impatience. Quand a-t-il ressenti pour la dernière fois une blessure aussi forte ? Tout cela, pour un enfant...

Qui en a quelque chose à foutre, c'était sa dernière pensée lorsqu'une tête de boucles mouillées remonta à la surface. Elle crachait de l'eau et agitait sa main, essayant de s'agripper au quai pour se hisser. Mais au lieu du bois, elle saisit sa main qui attendait. Il sortit habilement son corps légèrement plus lourd hors de l'eau glacée. Qui a eu l'idée brillante de réaliser cette tâche en février ? Probablement le même imbécile qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de mettre des étudiants au fond du lac.

Tout en gardant son corps droit, Antonin saisit une couverture des mains d'un élève et l'enroula autour de la petite sorcière qui frissonnait contre lui. Il murmura un sort de réchauffement et regarda un peu de couleur revenir sur les joues de la jeune fille maintenant souriante. Elle le regardait avec adoration et il faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce moment-là. Même trempée et gelée, elle était absolument époustouflante.

"Herm-one, tu vas bien, hein ?" Un fort accent bulgare demanda à côté d'eux. La mâchoire d'Antonin trembla et il a vu qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les sien lorsqu'elle répondu au mâle plus jeune,

"Oui, Viktor, je vais bien maintenant." Elle était bien avec lui. Il était son protecteur. Elle était sienne.

Quand la tâche fut terminée, il quitta les quais à pied, quand un petit individu courut pour le rattraper. En regardant plus bas, il vit que c'était Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et vu que l'air devenait de plus en plus froid à la tombée de la nuit il murmura un sort de séchage et renifla à l'expression qu'elle lui donna lorsqu'elle sentit ses boucles sèches instantanément.

"Vous me remercierez quand vous ne souffrirez pas d'hypothermie" suggéra-t-il sèchement, souriant légèrement quand il entendit sa tentative d'étouffer ses rires.

"J'en suis sûr, professeur. Alors, vous pensiez que la tâche s'est bien déroulée ? C'était plutôt brillant de la part d'Harry d'utiliser de la branchiflore. Même moi, je n'avais pas envisagé cette option. Je pensais que le sortilège de Têtenbulle aurait très bien fonctionné, même si Viktor a fait une impressionnante métamorphose sur lui-même." Antonin voulait râler et l'embrasser en même temps. Quelle combinaison bizarre.

"Je suis sûr que la tâche s'est bien passée. Je me suis trouvé trop distrait pour m'y investir vraiment" a-t-il répondu d'un ton agacé, lui indiquant instantanément comment il se sentait par rapport à la deuxième tâche en général.

"Parce que j'étais impliqué ?" Il l'entendit demander doucement. Avec un bref soupir, il répondit honnêtement,

"Oui, Mlle Granger, parce que vous étiez impliquée."

Elle marqua une pause, "Je suis désolé, professeur." Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'excuser et Antonin se sentait mal qu'elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, ni son idée. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour avoir suivi la demande du directeur. Il avait fait la même chose et regardez où cela l'avait mené ?

"Ce n'était pas votre faute," dit-il sans l'autorisation de son cerveau. Mais il continua : "Je m'inquiète souvent pour vous, Mlle Granger. Et savoir que vous étiez au fond d'un lac gelé par choix était très difficile à avaler."

"Alors, vous vous souciez de moi, professeur ?" Elle posa la question avec une telle innocence qu'Antonin n'avait même pas réfléchi à sa réponse lorsqu'il s'éloignait,

"Oui, insupportable fille, je tiens à vous." Ses yeux maintenaient les siens alors que son sourire s'illuminait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement aveuglant. Il vit ses dents droites et sentit un autre pincement de regrets. Il ne l'avait pas protégée de Rogue, idiot qu'il l'était. Mais il résoudrait ce problème un autre jour.

"Je tiens à vous aussi, monsieur" lui dit encore une fois sa voix excitée. Antonin avait mal à la poitrine à cause de ses paroles. Peu de gens se souciaient de lui, surtout depuis sa décision après l'obtention de son diplôme et ses actions par la suite. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, il se trouva en train de se réconforter à l'idée qu'un autre être humain se souciait de lui. Inquiétude, agitation, réconfort, tout cela semblait incroyablement pervers mais enivrant en même temps.

"Merci, Mlle Granger." Il finit par dire en se rapprochant de l'entrée du château. Il remarqua que sa tête se relevait pour le fixer à nouveau avant que sa voix ne retentisse,

"Vous savez, professeur...Je pense que c'est la première fois que vous m'avez remercié pour quelque chose." Antonin leva un sourcil et lui lança un regard amusé. Son sourire s'élargit et il se sentit l'imiter au fur et à mesure qu'ils commençaient à rire.

" Imbécile" souffla-t-il en passant les portes du château. Une évolution intéressante pour Antonin. Il se souciait d'elle et elle de lui.

Elle était à lui.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Comment le pouvait-elle alors que Cédric Diggory était mort, que son meilleur ami était abattu et que Vous-Savez-Qui soit revenu ? Son esprit était dans un chaos le plus total et elle avait peur. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de trembler depuis que Harry est revenu avec le corps du champion des Poufsouffles.

Cela avait été horrible et maintenant, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Et elle ne savait quoi faire. Pouvait-elle faire quelque chose ? Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Elle n'a pas pu aider Harry. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'aider elle-même à ce moment précis.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se calmer. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle d'avoir une crise de panique à minuit. Toutes ses camarades de chambre s'étaient déjà endormies, certaines en larmes mais dormaient néanmoins.

En sortant de son lit, elle enfila ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre de dortoir. Elle descendit les marches et quand elle était dans la salle commune, elle pensait que la chaleur de la cheminée la réchaufferait, mais cela n'avait que peu d'effet sur elle. Elle était encore froide. Elle était toujours terrifiée.

Elle avait besoin de chaleur. Elle avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Elle avait besoin du professeur Dolohov.

Dès que la pensée l'a frappa, elle traversa la pièce et sortit par le trou de portrait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il saurait quoi faire. Il l'aiderait ; elle le savait, c'est tout. C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de la nuit, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon pyjama, elle se rendit au troisième étage.

Sa classe n'était pas verrouillée, alors elle entra. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle avait prié pour qu'il soit encore éveillé. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit réveillé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire s'il n'était pas là. Pourrait-elle justifier sa décision de se faufiler dans ses chambres privées ? Serait-ce le moment où il cessera de se soucier d'elle ?

Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il se souciait d'elle et il aimait qu'elle se soucie de lui aussi.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de son bureau, elle leva la main pour frapper, parce qu'elle avait encore des manières après tout, mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit un bruit sourd et étouffé. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait quelque chose. Répétitivement visiblement. Son professeur était-il blessé ? Ou blessait-il quelqu'un? Elle renonça à frapper et saisit la poignée de porte, légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, mais se préparant à ouvrir la porte.

Elle regarda la pièce et ne vit pas immédiatement son professeur. Elle fit un pas hésitant à l'intérieur et songea à l'appeler quand elle se tourna vers la gauche et vit le chaos de l'autre côté du bureau. Son bureau et tout ce qui s'y trouvait était cassé et jeté par terre. La dalle de bois elle-même avait plusieurs fissures et trous comme si quelqu'un l'avait perforé. En fait, cela semblait être exactement ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre de son professeur lever l'un des poings qu'il avait posés sur le bureau et l'enfoncer dans un son écœurant.

Hermione vacilla et lâcha un souffle audible. Elle regarda le professeur Dolohov se figer pendant que sa respiration laborieuse remplissait la pièce. Il garda les yeux rivés au sommet du bois endommagé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'arrachait,

"Qu'est-ce...que tu veux..." Hermione ne répondit pas, mais fit plusieurs pas hésitants pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle pouvait voir du verre recouvrant le sol, ainsi qu'une sorte de liquide qui sentait distinctement l'alcool.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir..." marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus près et en observant sa réaction. Elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient fermés et que tout son corps tremblait. il était en colère, probablement...Elle ne devrait pas être ici...Mais elle voulait l'être.

"Professeur..." Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le craquement de sa voix et la moiteur qui roulait le long de ses joues. Grâce à sa vision floue, elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et la regarder. Et elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle était ici.

"J'ai peur..."

Elle le vit hocher la tête lentement, considérant ses paroles, aussi peu qu'il y en avait. "Je sais..." Il déclara finalement. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort. Hermione regarda sa chambre. Le bureau se réparait, le verre reprenait sa vraie forme, l'alcool retournait dans son verre intacte, et les bougies s'allumaient soudainement, donnant à la pièce l'aspect qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir.

Son professeur poussa le bureau maintenant sans tache et le traîna jusqu'au coin de la pièce où il prit la bouteille d'alcool sur un meuble. Il continua à marcher une fois qu'il l'avait, en passant près d'elle, avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé. Sa tête était suspendue au dessus alors qu'il se penchait en arrière. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés, mais il porta le flacon jusqu'à ses lèvres et en prit une gorgée.

Une partie de son esprit lui disait qu'elle devait partir, mais la partie la plus bruyante l'incitait à aller le voir. Qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de réconfort en ce moment. Alors, elle écouta son instinct et alla s'asseoir à côté de son professeur.

Il ne réagit même pas au léger affaissement qu'elle causa. De près, Hermione remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de peignoir à ce moment-là. Il n'avait qu'une chemise bordeaux, une cravate noire et un pantalon noir. Toujours vêtu professionnellement, mais c'était le vêtement le plus décontracté qu'elle avait vu sur lui jusqu'à présent.

Mais il tremblait encore...Elle pouvait le voir à sa main qui tenait la bouteille. Cela secouait même le contenant du verre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa main se plaça automatiquement sur sa main beaucoup plus grande. Il tremblait encore, mais la chaleur la faisait se sentir mieux, et quand elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son professeur, elle pouvait trouver la reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

"Vous allez bien, monsieur ?" Préoccupée par sa voix, elle le vit la contempler un instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux lâches flottant dans un mouvement. Ses yeux se durcirent lorsqu'il la fixa et ses lèvres s'amincirent, créant une ligne droite.

"Non..." Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il semblait déjà comprendre ses pensées et grimaça un peu avant de dire : "Ça fait mal, Mlle Granger."

"Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse. Sa main gauche, celle qu'elle ne tenait pas, avait l'air meurtrie et était ouverte à quelques endroits, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il faisait référence. Et elle avait raison. Il retira sa main et déboutonna la manchette autour de son poignet gauche et fit glisser lentement le tissu foncé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve à regarder son avant-bras avec des poils bruns et ce qui ressemblait à une marque en mouvement de la même marque qu'ils avaient vue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Un crâne avec un serpent qui sort de sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Elle commença mais s'arrêta, regardant avec anxiété le visage désespéré de son professeur.

"C'est la marque des ténèbres, Mlle Granger" lui explique-t-il de façon tendue. "C'est ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé pour marquer, honorer et contacter son Cercle intérieur quand il est arrivé au pouvoir."

"Le Cercle Intérieur" lui faisait-elle écho, le regardant toujours dans un mélange de confusion et de malaise grandissant. Elle secoua la tête et demanda immédiatement : "Mais professeur, ces gens étaient ses disciples, ses...ses Mangemorts !"

Elle regarda avec horreur son professeur hocher la tête. "Mais...mais monsieur, vous n'êtes pas..."

"Je l'étais, Mlle Granger. Je l'étais." Il prit une autre longue gorgée de sa bouteille et le regard sur son visage...Il était rempli d'une telle culpabilité, de douleur et de remords. C'était ça, le mystère ? Le secret qu'il cachait à tout le monde ? Qu'il avait été un Mangemort mais qu'il était maintenant professeur ?

"Et maintenant ça fait mal parce qu'il vous appelle?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il souffrait et comment le soigner.

"Et ça continuera à me faire mal jusqu'à ce que je réponde à l'appel ou jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de m'oublier."

"Alors, vous devez juste attendre ?" Elle l'entendit rire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'auparavant. C'était plus faible, plus sombre. Dangereux.

"Tu es trop innocente...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuera à m'appeler jusqu'à ce que je réponde ou que je me tue. Il pourrait continuer pour le reste de ma vie s'il le voulait." Non...Hermione ne pouvait le croire...Ses seules options étaient soit de vivre avec cette douleur au bras, de retourner vers ce monstre ou de mourir.

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, monsieur...Vous ne pouvez pas retourner vers lui ou mourir."

"J'essaie de trouver une solution. Je ne veux pas y retourner non plus." Elle vit son visage se contorsionner légèrement en douleur avant qu'il ne prenne une autre gorgée. "Je ne suis pas non plus avide de mort."

"J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, professeur..." Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile de toute sa vie. C'était un homme qu'elle respectait et dont elle se souciait, dans la douleur et face à une situation si difficile et il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

"Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen pour toi de m'aider en ce moment." Elle entendit sa voix basse répondre. Ses yeux se levèrent et elle vit une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son professeur. On aurait dit qu'il était...affamé.

"N'importe quoi. Je ferai tout pour vous aider, monsieur." C'était la vérité. Elle voulait être utile. Elle voulait aider l'homme qui faisait toujours tout son possible pour l'aider et la sauver.

Il plaça la demi-bouteille d'alcool à moitié pleine sur la table devant lui et il tourna tout son corps vers elle, sa main libre se levant désormais pour lui couvrir la joue comme le jour du bal de Noël. Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser, se demandait-elle. Elle espérait qu'il...

Et est-ce qu'il...

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de whisky dès qu'elles appuyaient contre les siennes. L'odeur du bois de santal flottait autour d'elle et la chaleur de sa peau chaude sur la sienne était électrisante. Son estomac avait l'impression qu'il y avait une bobine à l'intérieur qui se resserrait chaque fois que sa tête s'inclinait pour se frotter contre elle d'une manière différente et délicieuse.

Elle le sentit presser davantage ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle suivit la cadence, se laissant tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce que la plus grande partie de son corps soit couchée sur le canapé et qu'il planait au-dessus de son corps plus petit. Il la regarda d'un air pur, une affection intense et sincère se répandit sur son visage. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il devait pouvoir l'entendre, ou du moins le sentir.

"Je ne le ferai pas" l'a-t-elle entendu marmonner. Que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui-même, elle ne le savait pas.

"Je ne les rejoindrai pas" dit-il, avant de baisser son visage vers le sien. L'une de ses mains le maintenait au-dessus d'elle tandis que l'autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux. "Pour toi...Seulement pour toi Hermione."

Ses lèvres caressaient à nouveau les siennes et elle pensait que c'était ce que les gens voulaient dire lorsqu'ils disaient qu'une autre personne pouvait être considérée comme leur foyer. Cet homme...cet homme dangereux, sombre, obscure, mais incroyablement gentil était son foyer.

Et elle ne voulait plus jamais en partir.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Cinquième année (Part 1)

Hermione constata que le Square Grimmaurd avait perdu tout son charme après seulement quelques heures.

Le moment où cela s'était produit, c'était quand ils avaient découvert que l'homme qu'ils pensaient être le Professeur Maugrey était en fait Barty Crouch Jr. Avant que l'homme n'ait été envoyé à Azkaban, il avait hurlé à tout le voisinage que Poudlard n'avait jamais été sûr ; pas depuis que les membres du cercle de Vous-Savez-Qui y habitaient.

Harry ne savait pas de qui il parlait. Mais les adultes présents étaient plus qu'heureux de satisfaire sa curiosité. Les professeurs Rogue et Dolohov ; ce dernier étant le pire des deux. L'Ordre n'avait jamais eu de preuves irréfutables et Dumbledore refusait apparemment d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, mais les adultes le croyaient tous coupables de multiples crimes.

L'un d'entre eux était le meurtre du grand frère jumeau de Mme Weasley...

Hermione avait voulu vomir son dîner après avoir entendu ça. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son professeur en train de tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être en se défendant ou en empêchant quelqu'un d'attaquer quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas le meurtre affreux dont il était accusé avec virulence.

Mais tout le monde semblait déterminé à le croire coupable. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été inculpé par le ministère était qu'il avait trompé le directeur en lui faisant croire qu'il était innocent et la seule raison pour laquelle il était à Poudlard était qu'il attendait le retour de son "maître".

"Je parie qu'il s'est précipité pour se joindre à lui dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion," avait dit Sirius, toujours convaincu que son professeur était mauvais. "Je me souvenais de lui, quand on était à Poudlard. Il traînait toujours autour des autres Mangemorts et la plupart l'admiraient même ! Celui dont Harry parlait, Crouch, c'était probablement le pire du fan club. Et aussi...aux côtés de mon propre frère."

Hermione ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle voulait le défendre. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu cette nuit-là dans son bureau. Il était si perdu et si blessé... Il ne voulait même pas y retourner ! Il s'était battu pendant des heures de douleur et avait probablement supporté des journées de douleur ; si ce n'était pas plus même !

Il ne méritait pas que son nom soit entaché de mensonges vicieux à son sujet. La marque sur son bras n'a pas changé qui il était vraiment. Il a seulement montré qu'il était humain et qu'il a fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse, comme beaucoup l'avaient fait ! Il ne peut pas changer cela, mais il peut en tirer des leçons et devenir une meilleure personne. Et il l'avait fait !

Du moins, Hermione pensait qu'il l'avait fait. Elle espérait qu'il l'avait fait.

Lorsqu'ils sont finalement retournés à Poudlard, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était de trouver le professeur Dolohov et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle avait songé à passer les vacances d'été avec lui, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait de peur que quelque chose de grave ne se passe. Quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais c'était juste une de ses préoccupations. Ça et...elle ne savait pas où il allait pendant les vacances d'été. Il n'est peut-être même pas resté à Poudlard.

Quand ils se sont tous assis pour le festin de bienvenue et qu'Harry est revenu avec du sang sur son visage et un récit inquiétant concernant Draco Malfoy, Hermione avait essayé de chercher sur la table principale la silhouette sombre et familière, mais ne trouva rien. Pas de tête brune foncée, pas de cheveux ondulés, pas d'yeux bruns sans fond, rien.

Il était là, au moins ? Son estomac tomba à cette pensée. Et s'il n'était pas...?

Mais le directeur annonça seulement l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de défense, une femme aux allures de crapaud nommée Ombrage. Elle avait trop de rose au goût d'Hermione et après cette pensée, son esprit retourna obsessionnellement à l'absence de l'un des hommes. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? C'est peut-être ça..

Elle irait voir son bureau après le dîner.

Et le temps ne passait pas assez vite. Entre les manières dégoûtantes de Ron à table et les remarques d'Harry à propos de Malfoy, Hermione voulait juste une compagnie familière avec laquelle elle ne voulait pas frapper à la tête avec un livre. Ainsi, après avoir fait une ronde rapide, puisqu'elle était Préfète maintenant, elle fit une pause devant la porte de la classe de théorie du troisième étage.

En l'ouvrant, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et remarqua que la salle était prête pour les cours de demain, donc il devait être ici. Elle se rendit à la porte de son bureau et frappa violemment trois fois. Elle attendit d'entendre la voix basse habituelle de son professeur, mais au lieu de cela, il y eut un bruit de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de l'intérieur pour révéler l'homme de l'autre côté.

Il n'avait pas changé, remarqua-t-elle rapidement. Ses robes étaient classiques, ses cheveux encore coiffés, la barbe de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire était toujours présente, mais ce sont ses yeux qui déconcerta Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas la chaleur ou l'accueil qu'ils avaient commencé à avoir envers elle. Ses yeux étaient encore d'un brun chocolat, mais froids et sans expression, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle elle ne signifiait rien.

"Bonjour, professeur," commença-t-elle, espérant qu'un salut lui rappellerait que c'était juste elle. Mais au lieu de cela, elle vit sa mâchoire crispée alors que sa voix exprima d'un ton grossier et distant.

"Mes heures de travail ne commencent pas avant demain, Mlle Granger. Retournez à votre dortoir avant que je décide d'enlever des points à votre maison." La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba. Quoi ? Était-ce le même homme qui l'avait embrassée il y a trois mois de cela et lui avait dit qu'il ne rejoindrait pas ses anciennes allégeances pour elle ?

"Je sais, monsieur, j'étais juste inquiète-" Elle commença, essayant toujours de savoir où son professeur se trouvait réelement.

"Ce n'est pas à vous de vous inquiéter de ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, Mlle Granger. Vous êtes une élève. Un enfant." Qui était cet homme? pensait-elle avec horreur. La façon dont il cracha la remarque sur son âge l'atteignit. Ça faisait plus mal que le coup du professeur Snape sur la taille de ses dents l'année dernière. Non pas parce que c'était pire, mais parce que c'était lui.

"Je suis...désolée, monsieur. Je vais juste...y aller..." Sa voix était hésitante, incertaine, mais il prit ses mots et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. Il laissa Hermione dehors avec rien d'autre qu'une peur grandissante dans ses tripes.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Est-ce qu'il...? Il n'aurait pas pu. Il lui a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il a pratiquement promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il lui avait dit que, pour elle, il n'irait pas...

L'avait-il fait ? Avait-il rejoint le monstre qu'il appelait "Maître" ?

Etait-il redevenu un Mangemort ?

Maudite soit cette femme.

Hermione retourna à son dortoir en saisissant violemment sa main droite. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur de la plume d'Ombrage coupé à travers sa peau. Les mots "Je ne questionnerai pas le ministère" étaient encore un peu visibles. Elle voulait juste crier. Comment cette femme osait-t-elle utiliser ces... instruments barbares de torture contre les étudiants !

Même les plus jeunes n'étaient pas à l'abri d'elle. Et il semblait qu'aucun des autres professeurs n'était au courant de ce qui se passait avec cette femme dégoûtante. Hermione avait hésité à en parler à son directeur de maison, mais...elle savait déjà qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ombrage était du ministère et à l'heure actuelle, Poudlard ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter.

Si le professeur Dolohov savait...

Non. Hermione secoua la tête. Il ne ferait absolument rien. Il pourrait même la mettre en retenue simplement pour l'avoir suggéré. Cet homme avait mis une barrière solide entre les deux et Hermione ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas aller lui parler de ses problèmes. Elle s'ennuyait de la proximité qu'ils avaient autrefois.

Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir penser que c'était un homme bon.

Maintenant, elle vient d'être laissée avec un professeur détaché qui ne paraissait différent pour personne d'autre que Hermione. Elle ne pouvait même pas discuter de son changement avec ses amis. Elle était seule à faire face à ce changement de comportement et elle était seule avec ses peurs.

C'était la seule raison plausible...Il a dû rejoindre les Mangemorts et c'est pourquoi il a conservé le même comportement avec les autres, mais pas avec moi. C'est juste parce que nous étions proches et que son maître ne voudrait pas qu'il soit proche d'une Sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione renifla légèrement, avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec le dos de sa main intacte. L'autre blesse toujours, mais pas autant que la possibilité de la trahison du professeur Dolohov. Cela lui fit profondément mal à la poitrine, dans ce qu'elle en venait à croire être son cœur. Elle tenait tellement à lui que cette suspicion l'a blessa physiquement.

Elle sentit quelques larmes remonter dans ses yeux et elle voulait se maudire d'avoir le cœur si sensible. Si cet homme avait vraiment rejoint le côté obscur, alors il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Il ne méritait ni ses larmes, ni son inquiétude, ni même ses prières. Mais...elle se souciait de lui et donc, d'une certaine façon, il le méritait quand même. Ou, au cas contraire, il en avait besoin.

Les larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et elle n'était pas assez rapide pour empêcher certaines de tomber. Ils laissèrent des traces sur son visage et sa main lui faisait encore mal et le professeur Dolohov ne lui parlait pas et il y avait un problème avec Harry et il n'y avait personne à qui elle pouvait en parler.

Hermione tomba à genoux au milieu du couloir. Tous ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et son anxiété l'avaient finalement rattrapée et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle aspirait l'air du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais cela ne l'aidait pas, son esprit ne fonctionnait pas. Tout tournait et devenait confus et Hermione voulait que tout s'arrête.

Elle avait vaguement entendu le bruit de pas rapides qui se rapprochaient, puis une chaleur se répandant sur son dos et se déplaçant à côté d'elle. Comme si elle était enveloppée dans quelque chose. Et il y avait une voix à son oreille qui lui paraissait familier, mais Hermione était encore trop confuse pour essayer de savoir qui c'était. Mais elle commença à se concentrer sur ce que la voix disait, cela l'apaisait d'une certaine façon.

"Tout va bien, Hermione, tu vas bien. Respire, c'est ça, respire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voilà une bonne fille. Juste comme ça. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire." Elle se retrouva en train de suivre ses instructions et s'aperçut que cela l'aidait. Sa respiration se calmait, car elle se concentrait de plus en plus sur l'acte lui-même plutôt que sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Elle tremblait encore légèrement, mais ce n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais même cela la quittait lentement alors qu'elle se rendait compte que la chaleur qu'elle ressentait était une grande main sur son dos et un corps accroupi à côté du sien. Elle voulait lever les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire face à qui que ce soit en ce moment. Elle venait d'avoir une crise au milieu du couloir. Elle, Hermione Granger, s'était perdue un instant.

"Allez, Granger. Tu vas bien maintenant." Cette voix à nouveau...Mais cette fois, Hermione savait exactement qui c'était. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid de l'homme qui l'avait aidée à provoquer sa crise de panique. Il n'avait pas l'air différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude ces derniers temps, sauf que...il semblait forcer l'expression qu'il avait sur son visage. Et sa voix...c'était presque la même chose, mais c'était comme s'il essayait de se faire croire qu'elle allait bien, plutôt que de la convaincre elle.

Et elle se souvenait qu'il avait dit son nom quand il essayait de la calmer. Et il y avait eu un sentiment d'inquiétude dans sa voix...Elle pouvait encore s'en souvenir. Elle voulait lui crier dessus, elle voulait le frapper...Mais elle ne le fit pas. Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est hocher la tête et se lever, en s'éloignant de lui. Ils étaient trop proches et elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas être proche d'une Sang-de-bourbe.

Elle croisa les bras et frappa le tissu de ses robes pour s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Sa tête baissa en signe de défaite et elle attendit de savoir quels seraient ses prochains ordres. Elle ne voulait pas le voir maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit celui qui la trouve comme ça. Pas s'il allait seulement être cruel envers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est...?" Elle entendit sa demande. En soulevant son regard vers lui, elle vit son expression vide regardant les mots de sa main droite qui avaient été légèrement apparents. Tirant sa manche vers le bas, elle recouvra sa main et recroisa ses bras, ne lui permettant pas de voir ce que c'était.

"Rien, monsieur." murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il l'a laisserait tranquille. Et pendant un instant, on aurait dit qu'il aurait pu le faire. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disant rien. Mais ensuite, il fit un pas rapide vers elle et saisit son bras en tirant sur la manche comme elle l'avait fait. Hermione haleta et tenta de s'éloigner, mais sa prise était trop forte.

Sa voix était toute proche et il dit avec colère : "Bon sang, Granger, ne me mens pas." Il souleva sa main blessée et inspecta l'écriture qui y avait été gravée de près. Elle garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il s'en préoccuperait même ?

Il reprit la parole en relâchant sa main "Qui ?"

Hermione pouvait sentir sa colère monter en flèche alors qu'elle ignorait sa question. Espérant qu'il la laisserait continuer son chemin. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, car il semblait qu'il allait les faire rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à sa question. D'un souffle rapide, elle marmonna, "Ombrage."

Ils restèrent là encore quelques instants et Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il était calme, il ne bougeait pas, et maintenant il...tremblait? Relevant lentement les yeux, le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers son visage et elle haleta presque bruyamment. Son visage était déformé en un air de rage pure. Yeux rétrécis, narines dilatées, bouche serrée. Elle pouvait pratiquement voir la rage se déchaîner en lui.

"Professeur..." Elle essaya, espérant qu'il cesserait tout ça. Ses yeux meurtriers se déplacèrent pour la regarder, puis ils commencèrent à s'adoucir d'une manière qui était si familière à Hermione. Elle voulait pleurer de soulagement parce que c'était l'homme dont elle se souvenait. C'était son professeur.

Et puis elle fut submergée par l'odeur du bois de santal et d'une chaleur qui lui était propre. Elle fut attirée contre son grand corps et serrée par ses grandes mains. Elle lui arrivait à peine au bas du menton, mais c'était encore confortable, une étreinte rassurante. Hermione s'y délectait, après s'être occupé de son comportement méprisant pendant des semaines.

"Je suis tellement désolé...Je ne t'ai pas protégée. Je pensais que c'était mieux. Je pensais que c'était pour te protéger. Pardonne-moi, Hermione...S'il te plaît." Hermione le voulait, elle voulait apaiser la panique qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix, le désespoir. Mais elle était toujours si confuse. Et...elle était en colère.

Sortir de son étreinte était difficile à faire, parce qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'y rester, mais elle avait un compte à régler avec cet homme. S'éloignant de lui, elle ignora la douleur de son expression et dit : "Non, non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer à ce jeu chaud et froid avec moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'embrasser une minute avant et de m'ignorer la minute d'après. Vous ne pouvez pas être distant et essayer de me serrer dans vos bras. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, monsieur !" Ses mains avaient migré vers ses hanches et elle savait qu'elle ressemblait probablement à Molly Weasley quand elle criait sur ses enfants, mais bon sang, cet homme était insupportable en ce moment.

Il la fixa dans un mélange de surprise et de confusion, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, Hermione reprit : "Et si les prochains mots qui sortent de votre bouche ne sont pas une explication de votre comportement, alors vous feriez mieux de m'enlever des points et de m'envoyer au lit parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre."

"Si tu me laissais prononcer le moindre mot, peut-être que c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire." grogna-t-il en râlant, ses yeux se rétrécissant d'ennui.

"Alors, faites-le." Elle croisa les bras avec provocation et tint son regard avec le sien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main sur son bras et qu'elle baisse les yeux pour regarder.

"Pas ici," l'a-t-elle entendu dire alors qu'il la tirait pour qu'elle le suive. Et elle le fit, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé avec lui. Ou, eh bien, ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il la conduit directement dans sa salle de classe du troisième étage, puis dans son bureau. L'excitation bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle à l'idée d'être à nouveau dans cet environnement familier. Elle s'assit sur le canapé pendant qu'il se débarrassait de ses robes d'enseignement, le laissant dans la même tenue professionnelle dont elle se souvenait auparavant. Ça lui allait vraiment bien, observa-t-elle. Surtout le pantalon qui collait à ses muscles clairement toniques et-

Arrête-toi tout de suite, Granger ! Tu es venu pour une explication, pas pour le reluquer.

Il prit place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et s'inclina légèrement, la regardant avec méfiance dans les yeux. Elle, en revanche, gardait sa posture droite et ses mains soigneusement croisées sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas se détendre avant d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

" Tu crois que j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne allégeance, n'est-ce pas ?" Il demanda finalement. Elle baissa le regard et hocha légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas exprimer ses préoccupations à haute voix. Elle entendit son lourd soupir et lui renvoya brièvement un regard alors qu'il recommençait à parler,

"J'ai tenu des semaines, Hermione. Je l'ai ignoré et ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à m'appeler personnellement...Cette douleur, je n'en avais fait l'expérience qu'une seule fois dans ma vie ; quand j'avais reçu la Marque pour la première fois. Alors je suis allé le voir. Je pensais que j'allais droit vers ma mort, mais il s'est avéré qu'il avait été...heureux. Je m'étais profondément endetté envers Dumbledore et, en tant que tel, j'étais dans une position privilégiée pour l'espionner. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard sans raison, alors j'ai fait un pacte. Je restais en vie et j'étais exempté d'être un disciple plus...actif. En échange, je dois lui donner des informations sur Poudlard, Potter et Dumbledore."

Hermione l'écoutait raconter son histoire avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'horreur et de tristesse. Il avait tenu si longtemps pour être forcé d'y aller de toute façon...Et maintenant, pour préserver sa vie, il a dû trahir le directeur.

"Ne sois pas si déprimé", elle l'entendit souffler. La confusion traversa son visage quand elle le regarda. "Dès mon retour à Poudlard, j'ai informé le directeur de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait soupçonné quelque chose de ce genre et m'a encouragé à le rencontrer régulièrement afin que nous puissions nous assurer que la seule information transmise au Seigneur des Ténèbres est celle que nous voulons qu'il ait."

"Vous êtes donc un espion ?" Elle demanda avec hésitation.

"Supposons que oui. Albus n'a pas dit que je devais lui parler de tout ce que je vois ou entends, mais...Je ne peux pas vraiment le faire en toute bonne conscience, n'est-ce pas ?" Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, méditant ses paroles. Alors...il faisait semblant d'être un Mangemort ? C'était logique, si vous y pensiez du point de vue d'un Serpentard. Et c'est ce qu'était son professeur.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous, professeur," dit-elle finalement, sentant l'humidité teinter à nouveau le coin de ses yeux. Elle pouvait l'entendre rire légèrement et le sentit glisser plus près d'elle sur le canapé, sa main lui frottant le dos de façon apaisante.

"Je t'ai donné plein de raisons de le faire. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là... Pardonne-moi aussi, Hermione. J'étais ivre et mon esprit était si chaotique et j'ai profité de ta gentillesse." Elle pouvait voir la culpabilité dans son regard, il le pensait vraiment.

"C'est pour ça que vous êtes si détaché ces derniers temps ?" Il s'arrêta un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

"Oui...J'ai franchi une limite professionnelle. Tu es toujours mon élève, Hermione. Toujours mineure. Ce n'est pas approprié que cela se produise." Elle comprenait, vraiment. Mais elle le voulait toujours comme ça...Proche, réconfortant, son foyer.

"J'ai dix-sept ans, professeur... Le Retourneur de temps de troisième année..." Sa voix traîna en voyant l'expression contrariée qu'il lui rappelait cet incident. C'est vrai... Il s'inquiétait déjà pour moi.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons encore garder un peu de distance. Tu peux encore venir me voir pour me parler de tes problèmes et nous pouvons continuer à...prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Mais il doit y avoir une limite, Hermione, tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas question de s'embrasser ?" Il ria et secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur." Hermione se réjouit de ses paroles. Alors...il voulait toujours l'embrasser ? Gardant cette information pour plus tard, elle décida de lui demander quelque chose d'autre qui pesait sur son esprit.

"Professeur, nous avons commencé notre propre classe de défense. Parce que Ombrage ne nous a rien appris." Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"J'ai remarqué. Cette ignoble femme pense que personne ne remarque ce qu'elle fait " grogna-t-il, avant de se servir de sa baguette pour invoquer quelque chose. C'était de l'essence du Murlap...Oh !

"Mets ça sur les coupures. Ils disparaîtront avant le matin." Elle fit ce qu'il demanda, tout en parlant.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons essayé différents sorts offensifs, mais je me demandais s'il y avait des sorts défensifs que vous connaissiez ? Des sorts de bouclier, des sorts de déviation ?"

"J'ai quelques tomes sur le sujet, " dit-il en faisant léviter trois livres différents de ses étagères et les plaçant sur la table devant eux. "Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ils contiennent suffisamment de sorts utiles et pratiques. Et..." Il fit léviter un autre livre et le lui remit au lieu de le mettre sur la table. "Ceci contient beaucoup de sorts intéressants et uniques de piégeage non mortels. Utilise-le comme bon te semble."

"Merci, monsieur." Elle leva les yeux et sourit doucement, si heureuse de voir une expression reflétée sur son propre visage. Il lui manquait et cela lui manquait. Cette proximité...

"Si Ombrage essaie encore une fois de te mettre en retenue, dis-lui que tu es en retard pour un entretien avec moi. Crois-moi, ça marchera." A son sourcil levé, il gloussa légèrement avant de lui expliquer : "Je lui ai peut-être fait peur lors de notre première réunion du personnel."

Hermione se couvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle se mit à rire, "Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne sait pas à quel point vous êtes un gros faible." Elle le vit rouler ses yeux d'exaspération et rit un peu plus fort. Il rit aussi un peu avant de la clouer à son expression plus sérieuse,

"Seulement avec toi, malyutka. Seulement avec toi."

C'était...un mot russe ? Est-ce qu'il venait de l'appeler affectueusement en Russe ?

Merlin qu'elle l'espérait.

"Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps ?" Elle interrogea avec hésitation, espérant de tout son être qu'il dirait oui.

"Encore un peu" concéda-t-il. Hermione voulait sauter de joie, mais réprima l'envie et se contenta de prendre les livres défensifs qu'il lui avait recommandés. Elle se retourna pour le regarder se détendre sur le canapé, regardant les flammes danser dans sa cheminée. Les ombres se reflétant sur son visage la fascinait. Il était assez beau.

Elle fit donc quelque chose qui allait complètement à l'encontre de ce dont ils parlaient auparavant. Elle recula sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son dos et sa tête touchent son torse et ses bras. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui et ouvrit le livre pour commencer à lire. La chaleur venant de lui était parfaite et elle était entourée de sa présence. C'était le plus grand réconfort qu'elle avait eu depuis des mois.

Après quelques chapitres, elle sentit que ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes. Elle pensa à se lever et à retourner à son dortoir, mais elle écouta attentivement et entendit la respiration profonde de l'homme derrière elle. Il dormait déjà ? Faisant attention, Hermione releva la tête et bien sûr, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête s'était renversée sur le côté.

Il était encore plus beau endormi. Il n'y avait pas de rides sur son visage et il avait l'air tellement plus jeune qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Après avoir écouté Sirius et Lupin pendant son séjour au Square Grimmaurd, elle se dit que l'homme sur lequel elle était actuellement allongée devait être âgé d'environ trente-neuf ou quarante ans. Les Maraudeurs avaient trente-cinq ans et son professeur avait quatre ans de plus qu'eux.

Mais il n'était pas trop vieux. Relativement jeune dans le monde des sorciers, même pas d'âge moyen. Souriante, Hermione remit le livre sur la table basse et replongea dans la chaleur qui l'entourait. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Sa dernière phrase cohérente était quelque chose comme :

J'espère que mes camarades de chambre ne le remarqueront pas.


End file.
